What If He Stayed
by ObeyYourHeart
Summary: He'd waited years for this moment, to wake up and see his angel of music, Christine Daae, lying next to him. A happy woman lying next to him, deeply in love with the man behind the mask. But what if a not-so-happy fiancee was out to catch them and end the Phantoms life once and for all? Takes place after the night beneath a moonless sky, with the Phantom choosing to stay with her.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic ever! Please review as I would appreciate some opinions on this, as I'm not too sure about this story, but I just LOVE this musical. I just wish Christine didn't die, so I thought I'd write my own version of how I think it should have been, starting with Erik never leaving after their night beneath a moonless sky!

Disclaimer: I don't own LND or any of the characters, as if I did the story would be very different...

* * *

Christine woke, raising her eyelids slowly she saw the familiar surroundings that held so many bad memories. Her eyes shot open quickly, trying to piece together why on earth she was asleep in his bed, under his cape. She removed the make-shift blanket and threw it to the ground, before realising all her clothes were discarded in a pile in the corner of the room. She smiled as her brain made the connection as to why she was there, that perfect night had not been a dream, she was there, with the man she truly loved, all be it the night before she was due to marry Raoul, but she didn't care. She was with the man she loved and couldn't be happier. She heard a faint chuckle, and rose slowly to see a figure in the door way. Erik. He hadn't left her or "got rid" of his problems like he normally did. Their eyes met and she could see the spark dazzling in them, he was happy to see her, Christine's cheeks began to flush pink.

'Morning my angel'

'Morning' she replied in a voice of pure bliss, she was with the man she belonged with, and she was glowing inside as he referred to her as his angel. She was his, on her own accord.

'Would you like something to, um, cover yourself with?' Erik muttered, he sounded almost embarrassed as his eyes wandered across her lying there. She was lying there; she wasn't running from him in disgust, she had confessed every feeling she had to him last night and hadn't run at the thought of what he had replied. They were in love, finally.

Christine blushed and realised that she was lying there totally uncovered, with not a single bit of clothing hiding her body from him. 'That would be lovely, it isn't very warm down here' she giggled. He enveloped her in his arms, both for warmth and to prove to her that he remembered every word that had left her lips last night. Christine smiled in to his chest, and sighed contently as he pulled her closer to him.

'I love you Erik'

The Phantom couldn't believe those words where aimed at him, the murderer who was feared in all of Paris, was loved by a women on Christine's beauty, her talent. Her love for the Vicomte de Chagny was never true and they both knew it, they were made for each other.

Christine glanced up to see her lover in deep thought, his eyes glistening as tears threatened to fall, she was worried she had done something wrong. Was he lying last night? Was it all a lie to get her in to bed? She pulled away and grabbed her underwear, pulling it on while muttering apologies.

'Christine, what are you doing?'

'You, you're crying, I'm sorry, I'll go'

'I'm crying in happiness my angel'

Christine paused, her mind processing his past statement. He was crying in happiness, because of her. He wasn't terrified of the commitment he had entered in to last night. Erik was happy; happy at the thought of the one girl he truly loved just letting those words tumble of her lips. Christine laughed awkwardly at her stupidity and turned to face him. She felt a hand on the small of her back pulling her in towards him, before a pair of swollen lips met hers, which she gracefully met as she kissed him back.

'I love you too, more than you'll ever believe'

Christine answered by pulling him in for a passionate kiss as the tears rolled down her cheeks. The air around them buzzed with electricity as the previous nights events began again without a second thought.

* * *

Christine nuzzled her cheek against his chest as she lay across him, wrapping her arms around him and kissing his cheek. Christine was not afraid to kiss every inch of his deformed face, loving the delicate skin and the uneven bumps, because they made him the man she was in love with, him. In her eyes he was every bit as perfect as any man could be, and then perhaps more so. He was a true man, not like Raoul, he was just a small boy compared to her Erik. She shuddered at the thought of him; he was bound to have a search party out by now, looking for his beloved fiancée. She almost felt ashamed of herself, until she remembered that he was not true to her and she deserved better. She deserved Erik, a man who had killed in her name just too prove to her the lengths he would go to be allowed to love her. She kissed Erik lightly, before settling back in to his chest. She felt him draw in a deep breath as he woke, before a grin appeared on his face. He could get used to waking up like this, Christine lying next to him. He began to run his fingers along her back, feeling her skin tingle at his touch.

'I could get used to this angel' he mumbled.

'Mmm, me too'

'But won't your darling fiancée be worried?' He knew they were going to have to bring up the subject of that dreadful man at some point, he just wished he hadn't said it so harshly. He felt her body stiffen up next to him. Something wasn't right, what was she hiding? That boy had done something and he wouldn't allow Christine to hide it from him for long. He realised what she must be thinking, that he would kill him, rip him apart for whatever he had done to his darling Christine.

Christine knew she was going to have to tell him, she just couldn't now. What would he think if he found out that Raoul had been sleeping with some of the other ballet dancers, while swearing his love to Christine. She had a pretty good idea what he would do; the Punjab lasso would be making reappearance.

'You don't have to tell me Christine, but I can see this is distressing you, just keep in mind that I won't react badly'

She hadn't realised how long she had been silent until he said that. Once again she tensed up, could she believe him? She felt him duck his head and kiss her shoulder up to her neck, relaxing her and she felt a smile creep on her face. She would tell him eventually, but for now she was going to enjoy the feel of their body entwined as he began to place delicate kisses on her collar bone.

* * *

He knew these passages, Madame Giry had shown him herself the night that demon had stolen Christine from right under his nose. He would find them and he would end the beasts life once and for all, and steal his fiancée back from him. She must be recoiling from him in terror by now, why hadn't he realised she was missing?

Raoul felt damp beneath his feet, he was getting closer to his destination. His future wife would be in his arms again soon, and she would remain there forever.


	2. Chapter 2

What is going on, I am writing and people are actually reading it, wow thank you! And extra thanks to my first reviewer, I love you muchly.

I always listen to phantom when I write, life of a fan girl!

Disclaimer: Don't own Love Never Dies, unless I'm secretly Andrew Lloyd Webber...

* * *

Erik watched as Christine hummed a familiar tune to herself while repairing the delicate Persian pillows that adorned his boat. He had been trying to write down all the music swirling around his mind but couldn't with her so close to him, so turned his focus to her and watched in awe as Christine made such a simple task look beautiful. He made a silent promise to himself that he would never let her go again, before realising that it sounded as though he was keeping her captive and chuckled lowly to himself.

Christine felt the eyes boring in to her back, but knew they were in admiration and felt the blood slowly rise to her cheeks. She knew he liked to watch her, but she didn't realise she could hold his attention for this long. Feeling mischievous she quickly turned her head to catch him staring, and noticed the familiar red tint take to his cheeks.

'I, uh, you just'

'Erik, it's okay'

'You just make everything look so beautiful'

Christine smiled to herself; she would never get sick of him calling her beautiful. She turned her head back to the pillow resting in her lap, but her attention was drawn elsewhere when she saw a figure darting around the shadows across the lake. Erik was sat behind her so she knew it wasn't him, and she was certain that no one else had been down here before.

Lowering her head to her work again a thought crossed her mind. She was the only person who had been down here except him, why was he here?! She rose to her feet and ran to wrap her arms around Erik. She needed her angel, her protector, the man who killed in her name to keep her safe.

'What is it my angel?'

'It's him, he's, he's fou, he's found-'

Erik stood, understanding the words Christine was trying to form, he'd found them and would not be in a good mood. He'd steal her back for sure. Erik removed Christine's now ice-cold arms from his neck. He realised that this was probably more stressful for Christine than him, he'd been so caught up thinking about keeping Christine that he didn't even consider the effect this was having on her, He felt rotten and quickly grasped her hand, trying to provide her some sense of relief.

* * *

He saw the flames flickering off the walls, he was close. He'd done it. The Vicomte had located his wife-to-be less than 24 hours after she had been stolen by that idiot Phantom.

The water began to lower as he reached the end of the lake. AS he glanced his head upwards a pair of glassy blue ones met his, and they began to retreat far from him. He would recognise those eyes anywhere. Christine Daae, his Christine, was in his sights. He quickly darted in to the shadows as he planned his next move. Should he attack the Phantom and kill him? Or should he aim to simply remove his wife from his lair and escort her back to the Chagny house before he realised she was missing? He laughed at his own ideas; of course he'd kill the foul beast.

As he turned from the wall he was hiding behind a few moments later, a familiar figure was hovering over him with a twisted smile on his face. It was him! That horrid circus freak who had removed his one reason for living, which now had the cheek to smile at him! Raoul leaned forwards and aimed to make contact with his fists on the Phantoms neck. He was pushed far away, and was hoisted in to the air.

'ERIK!'

The Phantoms face faltered at her voice, a flash of guilt appearing on his face for just a moment. But why was his fiancée shouting the beast's name? Raoul refused to refer to him as Erik, because that made him far more human that he liked.

'Come to try and take her back?'

'She's my fiancée, how dare you steal her, HOW DARE YOU'

He watched at the Phantom chuckled, hitting a nerve in Raoul's brain. He flailed his arms around wildly, but didn't achieve anything.

'You think I stole her? And do you not think she would have found a means of escape by now?'

'As if YOU would let her escape, I'll kill you I tell you!'

* * *

Christine sat behind Erik's piano, using the familiar sheet music as comfort and a distraction as she watched the two men battle it out for her. She was the reason one of these men would be forever unhappy, and she knew which man was going to be leaving alone. Her heart was thumping loud in her chest, and if it wasn't for the heated words being exchanged she could have sworn it would echo around the room...

Something made Christine glance up, and her eyes locked with her lovers. She could see the determination in his eyes, and was sure she would not even have to get involved. She looked to the figure being pressed against the wall, he looked frenzied and weak, and he had a different type of determination in his eyes. A determination to kill. She let Erik's name escape from her lips as she worried about his safety. This made Raoul turn towards her, looking for some kind of help to escape Erik's grasp, but she didn't move, simple because she no longer felt sympathy for Raoul. What had made Christine believe she loved him? He was nothing to her anymore, but a pain in her life that was never going to leave without a fight.

The shouting began again and Christine shut out all sounds as she focused her attention on the sheet music in front of her.

Erik slammed Raoul's body in to the wall once more. The Vicomte deserved every bit of pain after the heart break he had caused him. He was never going to rip Christine away from him again, but he knew he wouldn't have to lock her away to avoid his grasp. Christine loved him. She would stay and do whatever it took to remain with him. This sent a rush of adrenalin through Erik's veins as he began once again to share heated words with Raoul, making him more terrifying and cunning than before.

'Do you believe you can beat me Monsieur?'

'I've done it before; I won Christine's love long ago, she'll be happy to leave you and your possessed mind for good'

'Are you sure?'

'What'

'Are you so sure?'

'What do you mean?'

'What if I was to tell you she loved me, and was here not by force, but by her own accord?'

'YOU LIE'

Christine timidly left her place behind the piano, having heard the last minute of conversation between the two men in front of her. She knew she would have to prove her love for Erik in front of Raoul if he was ever going to leave.

'Erik, Raoul, please stop!'

This caused both men to pause for a second; turning to see what she had to say.

'Raoul please, I love him'

'He's possessed you with that demon music of his!'

'Raoul please!'

'I'm here to save you Christine!'

'But what if I don't want to be saved?' she replied in a voice barely above a whisper.

'WHAT?'

'WHAT IF I DONT WANT TO BE SAVED RAOUL?! WHAT IF I WANT TO STAY WITH THIS MAN, THIS MAN I LOVE, I LOVE HIM RAOUL!'

Silence followed for several minutes, before Raoul relaxed in the Phantoms grasp. Easing his hands away from the Vicomtes neck, Erik walked over to Christine and placed his hand around her now trembling fingers. Christine leant up and placed her lips on his, her final way in proving to Raoul that she was telling the truth.

* * *

Now was his time to strike. The Phantom was at his most vulnerable, but something made him stop. The way Christine was holding him to her was nothing like the way she had held Raoul. It was more delicate, caring, and all though he hated to admit it, loving. Raoul stepped away from them, slowly trying to free himself from the demons lair.

'Not so fast'

The Phantoms voice boomed around the room, but as he looked to Christine to see how she would react, he could see how she was no longer scared of the masked man, but was comforted by his own way of sticking up for her.

'I'm not staying here while you have her under your spell'

'There is no magic involved in this, only your fooli-'

Before the Phantom had finished, Christine pulled him back towards her. Was she saving Raoul? He couldn't tell, but he knew if he didn't leave now this fight would not end how he wanted.

'I will leave you to each other, but believe me, this isn't over'

He turned away and hurried back down the way he had came, already forming a plan in his mind. In the distance he could hear Christine crying and the Phantoms comforting words trying to calm her. He knew it was a giant spiral of lies concocted by the beast to get her to stay. But Raoul knew what he was doing, he would get his revenge, just you wait and see...

* * *

Little reference to the song 'Devil Take The Hindmost' in there, with 'are you so sure' bit!

Reviews are appreciated, as are favourites and follows!


	3. Chapter 3

My darling reviewers: as promised, another chapter for you! And no I will not drown Raoul... yet;)

Disclaimer: AS much as I wish, I don't own LND

This chapter is quite long, but a lot happens so don't panic!

* * *

Christine struggled to catch her breath as she watched Raoul's silhouette fade in to the distance as he left the two together. He'd left without trying to hurt her but she still couldn't quite get over the events she had just witnessed. Was she dreaming? She couldn't quite tell until a strong pair of arms came to rest around her waist and she lifted her eyes up to meet with Erik's. She broke under his gaze and the tears once again began to fall.

'Christine it's okay'

'How did he, I don't know, did he, what'

'Christine, my angel, forgive me but I cannot hear what you are saying while you cry so heavily'

'I just don't understand how he managed to find us, how did he know I'd be here?'

'Well he believes I have kidnapped you and have persuaded you to love me'

'You didn't persuade me Erik, I love you'

'I know angel, I know'

His hands drew circles around Christine's hips, helping to calm her as she nuzzled in to his neck. She knew that when he was with her, protecting her as he had promised many months before, no harm would come to her. Raoul would not be able to hurt her when Erik was there. Christine felt herself be gently lifted from where she stood at the edge of the lake, and was carried to their bedroom. She didn't out up a fight as Erik gently laid her down and covered her with a blanket, she needed rest and she knew she couldn't deny it.

Walking away from the room Erik went straight to his piano, sitting in the seat that had been his escape for so many years. He laid his head down in his hands and tried very hard not to cry, but couldn't help but let a small tear role down his cheeks. What danger was he putting Christine in? If the Vicomte found them so easily, surely he could inform the police and that would be it for the brand new relationship he was finally beginning to develop, he would be killed and Christine would be forced to become a de Chagny. He couldn't keep Christine in such a dangerous environment; he needed them out of here, but where? And how on earth could he convince Christine to leave the place filled with so many happy memories of her and her father?

* * *

Raoul climbed the steps to the small apartment above the shops that lined the street of Paris, cramming the small piece of paper that held the address to his current location in his pocket. If one person would know how to convince that beast to hand him back his wife-to-be so that he could successfully kill him, it would be Madame Giry. She had raised Christine after the passing of her beloved father, and was sure to know what tricks would work to get her to love him once more. She cannot truly be in love with the Phantom of the Opera? He just needed to know what it would take for her to come to her senses and return to the Manor they were due to share.

He came to a stop in front of a large wooden door. The only evidence of their being any occupants in the cramped little building was the small crack of light escaping from underneath the door. Raoul checked the paper once more, making sure the address matched properly, he mumbled the address to himself once more.

'Numero un, rue Victor Hugo'

He glanced back up at the door, the address matched properly. He clenched his hand in a fist and thumped the door with determination. He was one step closer to having Christine back by his side, this made a small smile appear on his face, he couldn't wait to have the beautiful brunette hanging off his arm. Raoul knocked again, narrowly missing smacking the poor woman in the face as she threw the door open.

'Can I help you sir?'

'Yes Madame, I need your help'

'Ah Monsieur La Vicomte, and what may I assist you with?'

'Him.'

With that Madame Giry gestured for him to enter, before entering the small place in which her and her daughter had been living since the Opera Populaire had burnt down. He was taken aback at the lack of stuff within this apartment, they appeared to own nothing, he almost felt sorry for them, but realised he didn't have time to be feeling sorry when that circus freak was holding his wife captive.

'Take a seat'

'Merci Madame'

Sitting in the small chairs surrounding a table in the middle of what appeared to be the kitchen, Raoul began to explain his situation to the old lady, who was willing to listen with no interruptions, instead nodding along where it seemed appropriate. After several minutes of Raoul doing all the talking, Madame Giry eventually added to the conversation.

'And you do not believe that they are in love Monsieur?'

'No one could love that beast!'

'But what if she is seeing beyond what lies under the mask Vicomte? What if she sees the true man inside, and finds that to be loveable?'

'But it's him Madame! Him! The creature that had killed and killed just to make himself seem big and clever! Who has stolen my fiancée from right under my nose!'

'Raoul, she is a young clever woman, do you not believe that if she was being held captive she would have found some means of communication, or escape?'

'NO! He has possessed her, bewitched her with that music he writes, it's messing with her head, she is not thinking straight! I came here for your help, if you continue to criticise me I will leave and kill him myself!'

'You're going to kill him?'

'Of course!'

'I see that as an empty threat Vicomte, you will not go and kill him, because you know somewhere, deep down, that Christine has spoken true. No one admits that they love a man to the man they thought they were in love with, simply because they have been, as you put it, possessed. He's been there since the day her father died, guiding her in to the Arts and teaching her to sing. She is guaranteed to have feelings for him because he has been a constant in her life for 12 years!'

'NO NO NO NO NO'

Raoul refused to listen to Madame Giry; she does not have the knowledge she thinks she does! Why is she saying these things? Is she in love with him? Christine was like a daughter to her, surely she must be worried for her safety at the hands of that beast! Raoul ran out of the apartment, it was clear that Madame Giry was going to be no help to him; she refused to accept that he had done nothing wrong, it was that creature who had started all those problems!

Madame Giry, never left her chair when the Vicomte left, she knew he knew what she was saying was the truth. She could see the love between the missing couple since the day Christine spoke of her angel of music. She left Raoul to make a fool of himself, simply closing the door after he left. She let out a small giggle to herself, the foolish man, he thinks Christine loves him.

* * *

Erik signed the final letter that would be necessary to have him and Christine sent somewhere safe. The media would know that the pretty little Soprano of the century was missing, and after the stories of the Phantom of the Opera, there would be a price on finding the two, alive or dead. He was sending her to some where far away, she needed the space, and he needed to face the mob that was slowly making its way towards ending his life.

'Oh Christine, you saved me from my solitude, now I have destined you to yours'

He glanced to the door that held their bedroom, watching her body slowly rise and fall as she breathed. She looked so peaceful, so happy; Erik couldn't get over the thought that it was him that was making her happy. A lump formed in his throat as he thought of what he had planned for their future.

A few minutes later Christine felt Erik slide in to the room and lie next to her, obviously trying to be as subtle as possible to avoid waking her, but he was not used to walking light-footed and made a loud noise, waking her from her nightmare. IT was almost a relief to be woken, she had struggled to have time to herself since she had chosen to come to his lair a few days ago. She loved Erik but needed space to herself, to think about the situation she had created. Christine waited until she heard Erik's breathing slow, indicating he was asleep.

After successfully slipping from the room without waking Erik, Christine glanced around the huge chamber to find a place to sit. The piano was her first choice but it was covered in all of his compositions and she didn't want to disturb them. Her eyes landed on the desk that was placed next to the lake, and she slowly made her way towards it. It looked so peaceful, and she was happy to sit here and just glance in to the distance for a while.

After daydreaming for what seemed like forever, Christine paid attention to the paper that scattered this surface, much like the piano. It seemed less important, but the mess annoyed her. She began to gather all the papers, glancing at them to see what they contained. She found the drafts of the letters to the Opera managers, a chuckle escaping her lips as she thought about the problems these had caused. The last letter looked the newest, almost brand new as she turned it over to see what it contained.

As she read the last sentence, she almost screamed, it was about her, to the owner of an Opera in New York. Was he trying to get rid of her? She crumpled it up and threw it in the direction of Erik's form sleeping on the bed. She watched him wake, grab the paper and skim over its contents. His face went pale as he tried to avoid Christine's eyes.

'Please explain this'

* * *

Ooooh Christine shouldn't have been being nosey, tutut! I see our first lovers tiff about to begin!

Little reference to Les Mis there – Victor Hugo!


	4. Chapter 4

What does Cody Lauren do when she is hiding from her English, Health and Social Care and Religious Studies homework? She writes you a new chapter of course!

I'm not really updating on a regular schedule, I don't really plan ahead like some people do, I just write when the idea for the next chapter appears in my mind, so I will try and update as often as possible.

I'm so thankful for your reviews, favourites and follows, they mean the world to me!

Disclaimer: I don't own LND, shame

* * *

'Christine you don't understand!'

'I think I do Erik, you want me gone, again!'

'Christine it's not like that!'

'Then what is it like Erik? Because to me it's like you're trying to send me away to an opera house in another country, because you cannot face the commitment you've landed yourself in!'

Christine's mind wouldn't function, and the words were leaving her mouth before she could think them. She was almost shocked at her last statement, and registered the hurt flash across Erik's face, even though he tried to stay strong, he looked on the verge of tears as Christine shouted at him for this letter she had read. Admittedly she shouldn't have been looking at his letters, but she didn't have time to feel guilty as she tried to register what was on that page.

_Dear Sir/Madam_

_I am writing to you from the Opera Populaire in Paris, France. I have a well known opera singer who I believe should be able to perform in front of larger crowds, and eventually become a worldwide hit. Unfortunately, due to recent events I am not able to offer her the correct opportunities to help my dreams for her come true, so I am asking for your help. The singer I speak of is Miss Christine Daae, a soprano with promising talent. I understand that this would be taking a large risk on your part, as you do not know what you are receiving, but I can assure you she will blow all the current opera singers you have away with her voice, it is beautiful, and can bring people to tears. I wish for you to consider her for a job in your opera house, and to help her build up a living for herself in a new country. I hope that you can remove her from France, a place full of distractions that will take her away from her true purpose, singing._

_Yours Faithfully, _

_Erik Leroux_

She couldn't get her head around it, was he sending her away? And what distractions was he talking about? And then it clicked, he viewed himself as the distraction, and wanted her as far away from him as possible.

'Christine, please, let me explain'

Christine responded by looking up and meeting his gaze. He looked crushed; her angel looked as though he was dying at the thought of her being mad. This brought a tear to her eye and any attempts to prevent them rolling down her cheeks failed. She began to sob, loud cries that made her chest heave and breathing become difficult.

Erik ran towards his lover, the sight of her crying made him feel like a monster. He'd reduced her to tears, and not small tears that could have millions of explanations, but big fat tears that poured from her eyes faster than she could wipe them away. If he could get her to listen, she would understand his intentions. He picked her up in a bridal carry, the only way he could find to get her to move from where she was frozen beside the lake. Erik carried her towards their bedroom and sat on the bed, pulling her on to his lap and letting her cry against his shoulder. He rocked her back and forth, trying to calm the never ending stream of tears. Staying silent seemed his only option, as Christine would not be able to reply to anything he said as she was struggling to catch her breath.

After around 10 minutes of silence, a shaky voice rose from the young women leaning against his chest.

'Are you trying to, to, to get rid of me?'

Erik wound his free arm further around her waist, pulling her closer to him. He used his hand to lift her chin so he could look directly in to her eyes. He saw the pain in her eyes, and tried to resist the impulse to cry himself.

'Christine, why on earth would I want to do that? After all I've ever done to prove my love to you, why would I send you away and part us once more?'

'Then why are you trying to send me to America?'

'I'm not sending you to America, I'm sending us'

Christine felt the relief wash over her body; he wasn't trying to get rid of her! She could leap for joy, but chose instead to lift herself so she was face to face with Erik, and placed her arms around his neck. She felt him release a breath she hadn't realised he'd been holding. He was relieved she wasn't angry anymore and looked as though he was trying hard not to cry in happiness.

'Us? Why would we leave?'

'We're in too much danger here my angel, that idiot Raoul will have all the men he can trying to find our whereabouts, and I can't risk us being torn apart again'

'So we're leaving together, to get away from all the people out hunting for us?'

'Yes, I want us to be able to live as any couple. We shouldn't have to fear our love as some sort of crime. We should be able to go out to fancy restaurants for romantic meals, I want to be able to take you shopping and spoil you rotten Christine, you deserve the best relationship I can give you, and living in the chamber under the opera house, hiding from the thousands who will know about the disappearance of the Vicomte's fiancée, is not the way to do that. If we leave this country we will be safe. They will not know about all the horrors of the Opera Populaire, and we will be treated as any other. Christine, I am so in love with you and I feel like the only way I can make this work is to leave and never look back.'

Christine couldn't quite get over the words that he had just said. He wanted them to be a normal couple, with the freedom to do whatever they wanted. She began to cry as the lasts words left his mouth, they were barely above a whisper, but were so full of meaning that she couldn't help but feel her heart swell up with the love she felt with for this man, it was more than before, taking over her body and making her want to scream that she was in love with him to the whole of the country.

After sitting for what seemed like eternity, Christine lifted her hand towards his face and wiped away a tear with her thumb, smiling at him and never breaking eye contact as she did so. She leant in towards him and kissed him, and after a few seconds she felt him kiss back with a smile across his face.

'I love you Erik'

She leant in towards him once more and felt the desire rush over their bodies, and without a second thought they gave in to the passion inside them.

* * *

Raoul wanted to scream at the lack in progress in the case of his kidnapped wife. It had been 3 weeks since she had been stolen by that hideous monster that haunted the opera house. He was going mad, struggling to focus on anything but the desire to kill the fool who had her captive.

'WHY HAVEN'T YOU FOUND HER'

The shout echoed around the room, filled with all the people who had offered to help locate his fiancée. They all sat there, stunned by the words that had just broken all conversations in the room. In all honestly, they had no clue where Miss Daae was being held and how on earth they could free her from the Opera Ghosts spell. In their eyes it was an empty case, the poor Vicomte was, in their opinion, wasting his time.

'I WANT YOU ALL TO GO'

Slowly, they all rose to their feet, cautious of Monsieur De Chagny as they all silently exited the room as he poured himself another glass of strong whiskey.

'Haven't you had enough now Raoul?'

The maid had clasped her hand over her mouth as soon as she said it, and ran out of the room faster than anyone could stop her. They all listened to see how the Vicomte would respond, and were all disgusted at the school-girl giggling they could hear from the room.

'I HAVE NOT HAD ENOUGH MY DEAR LADY!'

They all exited to manor without looking back.

* * *

Christine wrapped the blankets round her naked body, and lifted herself out of bed. As she stood sickness rushed over her, but it soon faded so she put it down to the various foods she was eating now that she was being served anything Erik could create. It was all so rich and delicious that Christine often ended up over eating, and unknown to Erik she would often throw up in the mornings.

Christine walked slowly over to where her angel was sat at the piano, and watched him play beautiful melodies that she had never heard before. It was so beautiful she became lost in the sound, and hadn't realised he had stopped playing and was now staring at her standing there with her eyes closed, smiling at the sound of his music.

'Christine'

Her eyes flew open and he began to blush as he chuckled at her. She hadn't realised he was watching her, and was embarrassed at the affect his music had on her. After a few minutes of just staring at each over, Erik coughed and brought up her lack of clothing, realising she must be cold in just a blanket and only had the dress she had arrived in weeks ago.

'Well, they haven't really been a necessity these weeks I've been with you, you don't seem to find them important, and seem to prefer them to be on the floor somewhere in the bedroom'

It was Erik's turn to blush as he realised she was telling the truth. She was just so beautiful; he hadn't been able to control himself around her these past few weeks. She wasn't complaining about it though, just stating it, which made him laugh, and she soon joined in.

'I was wondering if when you made the wedding gown for me, you made other clothes as well?'

'I will call in a favour from an old friend of mine, he will get some clothes for you'

'The Persian you have told me about? Will I get to meet him?'

Her eyes lit up at the idea of meeting someone new. Erik hadn't really realised there was a high chance she was lonely living with just him. They enjoyed each others company but she needed some human interaction, an opportunity to talk to some new and to find out what was happening in the outside world.

'I have an idea my Christine'

'And what is it my angel?'

'Why don't we put that wedding gown to good use?'

* * *

yay! A proposal from Phantom and Christine throwing up in the mornings, I wonder what that's a symptom of...

This chapter was quite slow, but the next one will have some Raoul action involving Meg and a big revelation between Erik and Christine, ooh interesting!


	5. Chapter 5

Okay I'm full of ideas right now, so there will be a lot of chapters over the next few days!

The story is about to get interesting, bit more action for you!

Disclaimer: I don't own Love Never Dies, that belongs to ALW!

* * *

'What do you mean?!'

Christine's heart raced as she thought over what Erik had just said. Did he just propose marriage or was she dreaming?

'I mean it will make leaving the country easier, and to find somewhere to live of course'

Her heart dropped, it wasn't a beautiful romantic gesture, it was just another part of his plan.

'But ultimately me angel, it is because I love you and I want our love to be on show forever, I never want us to be parted again'

Erik began to panic as she didn't respond, feeling a small pang of guilt in the back of his mind for the situation he had just put her in. If she was not as committed as he thought and did not want to marry him, she would now have to leave with his heart, he shuddered at the thought of her leaving and being forced to become a de Chagny.

'Yes my love, it would be a dream come true!'

They both cried tears of joy as he slipped the ring on to her finger, it was beautiful, hand crafted by him to compliment her features and fitted perfectly. Her hands cupped his cheeks as their lips met and he lifted her, spinning around the underground chambers of the opera house, never wanting to let go of this feeling of pure perfection.

* * *

Raoul had a plan. It was foolproof, the perfect way to scare the demon in to handing his fiancée back to him. He wouldn't attack him with an army of angry people from all over pairs, yet. He'd be sneaky, sneaking down to the underground lair and listening in to the beast's conversations and see what he was planning to do to his Christine next. It didn't take much genius to work out that they wouldn't be able to stay underground forever, and he would be finding a new way to keep her hidden somewhere else. He would follow in the shadows, waiting for the perfect moment to attack when he was vulnerable. IT would certainly give Raoul an advantage to initiate the fight, and he would quickly be able to kill this poor excuse of a man before her had the chance to run with Christine once more.

IT took a week for Raoul to finalise the beginning of his plan and he decided to head for the chambers early in the morning, so he wouldn't be spotted and questioned about the status of his investigation in to his missing wife. On his way through the remainders of the burnt rubble of the Opera Populaire, Raoul couldn't help but replay the events of the last time he was there. Something didn't quite sit right with him; the way Christine had kissed him was different, different to how she had kissed Raoul. Raoul put it down to the hatred and lack of passion she had towards the Phantom, pushing away the last of those negative thoughts to the back of his mind as he found what he was looking for, a passageway to the lake that lay underneath.

The passageways grew more humid as he made his way down in to the damn underbelly of the opera, keeping his back to the walls so that he wouldn't be spotted. He wasn't going to fight yet, he was going to wait a few weeks, give the freak a false sense of security, and then attack with all the knowledge of his plans. The candles that Raoul had to avoid hitting weren't lit which struck his as odd, but it could be just a plan to throw Raoul off the trail.

'Well played monsieur, well played'

He chuckled, he knew he was smarter than him and that was something that would come in very useful. He turned the last corner and saw the lake stretch out in front of him. It was still far too far away for him to overhear what was going on, so he decided to walk out as deep as could, and then swim to a spot against the wall that he knew could not be seen from the ground where the place Christine was being held captive sat.

The lack of light was making it increasingly hard for Raoul to judge where he was. There must be some sort of light soon; it was far too close for there not to be any. Normally the piano could be heard playing as he sat and composed, but the air was completely silent, Raoul shivered. Something wasn't right, it was too empty for his liking. He couldn't shake the feeling that he was going to be attacked from behind.

After several minutes of swimming, Raoul reached the wall where he had chosen to hide himself, it was perfect. He would be able to hear everything, if there was anything to hear. After waiting for a while to hear any sign of life, he gave up and peeked around the corner at the place where he had fought the Phantom. It was dead, as if it had been abandoned years ago, but there was one small abnormality on the scene in front of him. On top of the piano sat a single candle, it didn't burn very bright and was not there for any purpose, but Raoul soon realised it was a sign, a sign that they were gone and that he still had Christine.

'WHAT KIND OF SICK MONSTER ARE YOU!'

He began to throw things around in anger, pulling apart the stacks of paper that littered the place. He had done it again, gotten Christine out of his sight and away from where Raoul could get her. There was no guessing where he could have taken her, and then he noticed it, a single white slip of paper with an address.

Raoul took off in a sprint towards the exit, he didn't have long.

* * *

Erik wrapped his arms around Christine protectively, she was in front of him, and he didn't want her out of his sight as they ran towards the dock. Erik had managed to get them a small room on a freighter leaving for New York tonight. He couldn't risk everything going wrong now, now he was on his way to freedom with his angel of music.

They were nearing the docks when Christine pulled them in to a small side street, her eyes were wide with fear and she gripped Erik's hands that were grasped around her front.

Looking up Erik saw what she saw, a figure in the distance, holding nothing but a smashed bottle of whiskey and staring right at them.

Raoul.

* * *

OOOOOOOH!


	6. Chapter 6

I'm so in the zone right now *happy dance*

2 chapters in one day, I spoil you guys;)

Disclaimer: I don't own Love Never Dies or any of the songs, sad times

* * *

He'd done it, he'd found them again. It almost felt too easy, but Raoul had no time to marvel in his own glory as he had been spotted, not by the Phantom but by Christine. He laughed at how she had pulled him in to an alley, there was no escape for them and this was to be the last time he touched his beloved Christine, it was the end of the beast's life today, and she could be free once more!

'Oh my beloved Christine, chrissssssssstiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiine! It's me, your fiancée silly, I'm here to save you!'

* * *

His drunken state sickened Erik to his stomach; he had turned to bad habits according to his Persian friend, Nadir. He had Nadir pretending to work for Raoul, so he knew exactly of his plan, and had left this perfect bait to bring Raoul down here.

'Oh Raoul, what has become of you?'

Christine mumbled to herself, quite clearly panicking, Erik was struggling to keep himself composed. Thankfully Erik was smarter than Raoul, and he knew that Nadir was just round the corner, waiting to drag him away from them. Erik wanted to scare Raoul once more, and let him know that they were leaving for good.

* * *

'Christineeeeeeeee, come and see your darling Vicomte'

Raoul heard shuffling behind him but put it down to the animals that roamed the streets at night, no one sensible was out at this time. Raoul began to swagger towards them, swaying around with alcohol that was flowing through his veins; it gave him power and control, the whiskey swishing around his insides giving him the confidence to carry out his attack tonight.

Just before Raoul reached the corner of the building the pair were hiding behind, he felt two hands grab his arms and before he could react and bag was thrown over his head and he was pulled away.

* * *

'Did that just happen?'

Christine's heart was thumping out of her chest at the scene she had just witnessed. Nadir Khan, Erik's best friend and faithful helper, and was becoming a great friend of Christine's as he was her only contact outside of the chambers, had just pulled Raoul away with a bag over his head, and if she was not mistaken she heard Meg's voice trying to assist Nadir, but dismissed it as she knew they were good friends.

Erik's plan had worked without a problem. Raoul would not be able to bother them again, and now he could focus on getting to America with Christine. Christine was resting against him, catching her breath as the panic faded away. Grabbing her hand Erik pulled her back out of the alley, he would comfort her later, but for now they needed to get on the freighter as it was due to leave soon, and he would be damned if they didn't get there in time.

Christine ran as fast as she could, barely keeping up with Erik as her shoes began to rub and the dresses that had so kindly been brought down to her were beginning to make her arms ache. Her back was becoming achy over the past few days and it was slowing her down. She knew that they were near the docks so didn't bother resting or asking Erik to carry it, even though he had offered many times.

They were at the boat and Erik handed the man waiting a piece of paper with their details, Christine caught her breath as they were escorted on to the boat and walked down what seemed like thousands of stairs to the small rooms under the main part of the ship. When they eventually reached a small door, the man finally spoke.

'Here is your room Mr and Mrs Leroux, we eat breakfast at eight, lunch at 1 and dinner at six-thirty. The dining hall is upstairs 3 floors and is the 6th door on your right, if you have any problems please find a member of staff.'

'Thank you monsieur'

After entering the room and throwing the large trunk full of stuff on to the small bed in the centre of the room, Erik turned to Christine and grabbed both her hands in his, before bending down to kiss them both lightly. They were both far more comfortable than they had ever been, knowing they were perfectly safe here on the ship.

'I hope you don't mind me using my surname for the both of us, it seemed easier than explaining the situation.'

'It doesn't bother me my angel, it is to be my surname anyway, and I must admit, I do love being referred to as your wife.'

'My sweet Christine, our new life is about to begin, and you will soon be treated the way you have always deserved to'

They both smiled and tightened their grip on each other, loving the precious moments this journey would allow them to create. Erik went to pull them both on to the bed, but instead fell on to the rock hard case containing all their stuff. They both chucked as they pulled apart, realising they needed to unpack the contents before they could have some time to themselves.

Christine began to pull out the few items she actually had with her, it was not much but she knew she couldn't forget any of them. She placed the only photo she had of her father on the small piano that sat in the corner of the room, wanting him to watch over them and protect them on the journey. She hung hers and Erik's clothes in the closet in the far corner next to the small bathroom. Christine decided to take off her dress, hanging it away in the corner of the cupboard, and put on one of Erik's shirts. She felt comforted by it, and after her run in with Raoul she wanted to feel secure, so wrapping herself in something that smelled so much of her angel made her feel much better.

'That works as a dress on you, my sweet'

Christine giggled, it was true that the shirt reached her knees, but he allowed her to wear it so she continued to unpack the remainder of her clothes. In the corner of the trunk a small, silver mask glittered to her. She couldn't help but keep it, it was a reminder of the fun days at the Opera Populaire and all the memories of that party, where they drank and sang until their throats ached.

'_Masquerade! paper faces on parade, masquerade! Hide your face so the world can never find you'_

Christine turned to face where Erik was sat on the small desk, and sang the next line back to him.

'_Masquerade! Every face a different shade, masquerade! Look around there's another mask behind you'_

'Your voice is still perfect my angel, I cannot wait until you are singing once more!'

'I cannot wait either Erik! I have missed it so much, it was always how I escaped from Raoul when I was annoyed at him, but he didn't like me singing and he ordered me to stop all the time, he even, he threatened to...'

Christine began to find a home for her beloved mask, clearly not wanting to talk about what that idiot Raoul had threatened to do to her, but Erik didn't want to leave it. He was concerned about how this would affect her in the future, and he didn't want her to be uneasy around him about the subject.

'I understand if you don't want to talk about whatever happened, but I hope you will feel comfortable enough to tell me, especially when we are going to be in this boat for 4 weeks'

After several moments of avoiding his gaze, Christine sat down on the piano stool and started to explain what had happened between her and the Vicomte.

'He was untrue to me Erik, he was always swearing his love for me, saying we were childhood sweethearts and I would be the perfect Vicomtess, but he was sleeping with a lot of the ballet chorus girls whenever he told me he was doing business about the opera.'

Erik was frozen in his seat, how could someone be so impure to someone so perfect and innocent? He felt the urge to find the Vicomte and hurt him the way he had hurt Christine.

'Meg told me that she had caught him in bed with a few of them, and he had bribed her to stay silent, but we were like sisters, and she didn't hesitate to tell me. I felt dirty and used, we weren't even married and he was already bored of me. He acted like I was a waste of space when we were back in the manor. Every time I began to sing, he would get all mad and come towards me, screaming in my face to get me to stop. One day when I thought he was out I began to sing, just under my breath. HE came stomping in, grabbing my wrists and shoving me against the counter, getting right up in to my face and shouting that if he caught me singing ever again he would hit me so hard it would be impossible to sing.'

By this point tears were coating Christine's face, and Erik had risen and sat next to her on the stool, pulling her on to his lap and stroking the top of her head lightly, trying to calm her as she let out the secret she had been hiding.

'Do you know what made it worse Erik?'

He simply shook his head, bracing himself for what she was about to say, he had no idea if she was about to reveal something he didn't want to hear or if she was just adding to the story.

'It was 'Past the Point of No Return' from Don Juan. It was your music Erik, he was so angry at the thought of me even singing a song composed by you, he stormed out the house with a bottle of whiskey in his hand.'

Erik couldn't help but blame those events on him; it was his music that had gotten him so mad. Christine looked up at him and her chocolate brown eyes were bloodshot and tears were still pouring out of them. But he could see relief, telling him what had happened was the first step of the healing process, and she would be okay soon.

Christine could tell Erik was angry, not at her but at Raoul, she wanted to calm him, and in an effort to do this she wrapped her arms around him and pulled his head down until it was close to hers.

'Erik, those events may have scarred me, but they brought me back to you, to the one place where my heart belongs.'

Erik couldn't take the intensity of the mood increasing between them, and being just inches from her was driving him insane. With that he wrapped her legs around his waist, kissing her with all his strength as she kissed back, matching his desire. He kicked the empty trunk off the bed, and with that they were lost in their own private world.

* * *

He was so close to them! If that stranger and a voice he could have sworn he recognised hadn't pulled that bag over his head and dragged him as far away from the docks at they could before freeing him again, he could have had Christine back! His next course of action was obvious, he'd wait for the next freighter to America and surprise them, and they wouldn't expect that.

Raoul began pulling various items from his manor in to a bag, he would go down to the docks the next morning, he was going to kill that beast if it was the last thing he did. He called for the private investigators he was paying to, quite frankly, achieve nothing, and told them to meet him at the docks the following morning.

* * *

Christine pulled herself from the bed hours later, feeling more loved than ever before. Erik had fallen asleep and was smiling at the images inside his head as he dreamt of his strange world.

Watching him for several minutes gave her comfort, she knew he was there for her if anything was to happen, and she could never show her gratitude for what he did for her to give her safety and security in a way that truly showed how much it meant to her.

Closing the bathroom door a few minutes later, Christine leant against the cool tiles and let her mind wander as she did as a child. She always thought about the times she dreamt about being a woman as a child, and now as a woman she wished for nothing more to go back and tell herself that life would be fine after her father died.

Christine suddenly had a thought, her happy expression dropped of her face as she started counting dates. The biggest part of growing up to her was becoming a woman when she got her first period. But Christine worked out she hadn't bled since the week before the night she went back to find Erik, that was one and a half months ago. Her hands automatically flew to her stomach.

She couldn't believe what she was thinking, yet deep down she knew it was a very strong possibility, after all the times she had been with Erik it was hard to think of any other reasons. Suddenly all the back ache and sickness in the morning made sense...

She was pregnant.

* * *

Wow that was longer than I was expecting! Expect some cute fluff soon!


	7. Chapter 7

Doritos –check  
Pepsi – check

Yep I'm ready to write!

Disclaimer: I don't own Love Never Dies or any of the characters.

* * *

His feet thumped on the wooden planks that marked the paths around the docks. Raoul felt like a small child as he jumped up and down in frustration.

'What do you mean, the next freighter to America is in 4 days?!'

'Monsieur – I mean Vicomte – The next ship with the ability to carry passengers does not leave for another 4 days. IF you book now you will be guaranteed a place on board.'

'THAT'S TOO LONG YOU FOOL'

The small man which Raoul was talking to shrunk back in fear. Raoul made a visible effort to try and calm himself; if he was nice to the boy he might help him find a quicker way out of here.

'Sir, if I was to pay a larger fee, could another ship take me?'

'I'm afraid not Monsieur La Vicomte, but I assure you the ship which leaves in four days takes the fastest route to America, so you will be there quicker than if you were to depart on a cargo ship.'

This relaxed Raoul, perhaps he'd beat them too America and be able to intercept the pair as they were departing the ship that carried them away from France. In the hurry of arranging transport it was highly unlikely that the beast had considered the time it would take them to arrive. Raoul would just have to wait and take the next ship, and he was more than willing after learning that last piece of information.

'Very well Sir, I will see you in four days I expect there to be a place for me and my investigators on that ship, understood?'

'Yes Vicomte, I will personally arrange it'

* * *

After Christine crawled back in to bed, dawn had begun to appear through the curtains, so she sat up and awaited the sunrise, hoping to see it change the colours of the sky, just as she loved to do as a child. Her mind was still wondering about the possibility of her being pregnant, but choosing to push it to the back of her mind seemed like her only option until she arrived in America and she could see a doctor.

As the sky began to turn beautiful shades of pink and orange, a pair of arms snaked around her waist and locked around her front, making Christine smile as a pair of swollen lips kissed where her shoulders and neck joined.

'Beautiful isn't it'

'Not as beautiful as you, my darling angel'

Christine shuffled back so she was resting against his chest, her head in the space underneath his chin. Erik began to caress her cheek as they sat in silence and watched the sky turn to a clear blue that made the sea glitter, it was calming to just sit and watched the sea rise and fall peacefully, and Christine wished that they could stay like this forever, bodies entwined, and both wearing small grins across their faces.

'My sweet Christine, in our rush to get to the docks, I forgot to open the response I received from the opera managers in New York, would you like to read it together?'

'That would be wonderful angel; do you think they've offered me a job?'

'I don't know why anyone would deny you the opportunity, only a fool would turn you away'

Christine blushed as Erik rose from the bed, giggling innocently as she realised their lack of clothes. Erik chuckled along with her, reaching out for the shirt of his she was wearing last night and helping her slip it on, before reaching down to where his trousers lay and fishing out the envelope that was inside his pocket. Climbing back in to bed he passed it over to Christine, seeing the excitement in her eyes. He cradled her close, wanting to see the letter at the same time as her. Unable to wait any longer, Christine ripped open the envelope and began to scan along the contents.

_Dear Erik Leroux, _

_I thank you very much for writing to me, it's a pleasure to speak to others as passionate about opera as I. Unfortunately I cannot offer a place to Miss Daae at the New York Opera House as our season has already begun, but I am more than happy to offer her a position as well as a place of residence for you both at the Opera house I have opened on Coney Island. I have heard about her triumph in France as a soprano, so I trust both those opinions and your own and would like to offer Miss Daae a principal role in my Opera house, depending on her singing voice when she arrives here, as I would like to personally hear her sing before making any final decisions. When you arrive in America I will expect you to go straight there and find me, as I am anxious for rehearsals to begin. _

_Yours, _

_Mr C. Williams  
Owner of the NYOH and CIOH. _

All though Christine's English was not perfect, she had learnt enough from the few lessons her father had given her to be able to translate the letter. She couldn't believe it, she was going to be able to sing again. She knew Erik had finished reading the letter much sooner that herself, but he was a master of several languages and read the letter as if it was written in his mothers tongue.

'Do you understand Christine?'

'Well enough angel, I will be able to sing once more!'

The grin that broke across Christine's face at that point made all the years of pain of being apart from her melt away. Any pain he ever felt was gone for good just by looking at her face. He studied her features as the happiness danced wildly in her eyes, she was truly excited for her new life, with him. Erik couldn't quite believe how much is life had changed in the past two months. He had gone from being the Phantom, a monster feared across France who killed when he pleased, to a man who woke up everyday next to his beautiful fiancée, who were one day going to live together and maybe even have a family together. This scared him more than his life as the Phantom did, what if he didn't live up to her expectations? What if he failed as a husband? And in the future, maybe even a father? He would have no reason to live if they were parted forever, it would be the death of him. Erik wasn't the kind of man who got scared easily, and all the thoughts that suddenly washed over him terrified him down to the bone.

'Christine, what if I fail you as a husband?'

Christine was taken aback, what had been going round his mind in the few seconds of silence? He was her whole world now, and she wouldn't change it for the world. She had to wipe any doubts away from his mind, he would never fail her, and she loved him more than anything in the world.

'Erik darling, look at me. I don't know what's possessed you to think these thoughts, but you're perfect to me. You care for me as if I am as fragile as a flower now, and I know that would never change, if anything when we wed it will multiply, growing stronger by the bond we share and how we display it.'

Erik felt a weird sensation run through him as she kissed him. The words she had just said had calmed his mind more than he ever thought possible. Could he be feeling pure happiness? It was a strange feeling, but he liked it, he never thought he would be happy. From the day his mother gave him to the travelling circus he had never felt anything but anger, but something had changed. Christine was knocking down the brick wall that held his emotions, and Erik embraced the new feelings as they washed over him.

'Christine'

'Yes my angel?'

'I love you'

'I love you too, so so much'

'When we wed, I will find any way I possibly can to prove my love to you Christine, and not a day will be passes where you won't feel loved.'

'I look forward to it'

Christine was snuggled in to Erik's chest as the sun reached its peak in the sky. Erik glanced over at the clock that sat by their bedside and saw that it was approaching half 7. Christine's stomach began to grumble and they were soon reduced to childish giggles.

'Shall we go eat; breakfast is served in half an hour?'

They both untangled themselves from each other and dressed, making sure they were presentable in the long mirror that ran along the door. They kissed once more before Erik grabbed Christine's hand and they headed to the dining room.

They spent around an hour socialising with the captain and his crew, as well as the other people who had paid for a small room on this ship. As Christine and Erik turned to leave, someone tapped Christine on the shoulder.

'Nadir!'

'Christine, you looked shocked to see me, did Erik not say I was coming with you?'

'No he didn't'

They both looked at Erik and his face turned red.

'I would have brought it up last night Christine, but you sort of, well, distracted me'

It was Christine's turn to blush as the two men laughed at her embarrassment. She was happy to have Nadir with them; it meant a friend when they arrived in America and some extra company on the ship.

'I got a small job on board, it was the only way to secure a place, so I will join you guys for dinner, and I will see you soon!'

'Bye Nadir!'

* * *

Boarding the ship four days later, Raoul felt sick as he left France. He was lucky as he spoke English, but was still worried that something would happen to him in New York. He had stories of the crimes that occurred in that city, it worried him, but his two investigators had been instructed to make sure no harm came of him.

The room he was assigned was the grandest one he could afford, he had a desk for planning what he would do when arrived in America, a large closet, a bed and a bar that had been stocked upon his request. He poured himself a glass of the strongest whiskey he could find, downed it one and then hurled the glass at the wall opposite. The anger had been coursing through his veins for hours, but now he was away from his investigators he could express it however he wished. Breaking things calmed him, and he started to laugh at the evil plans twisting around his mind.

'Good luck escaping me now you evil beast, I have the upper hand once more'

* * *

Quite a slow chapter, but the arrival in America is next!


	8. Chapter 8

I wasn't planning on updating so soon, but I love my reviewers, followers & favourites waaaaaaaaaaay too much and I have a 6 pack of Wagon Wheels!

I'm sorry there's been no real action between Raoul and Erik yet, I'm planning something big!

Disclaimer: I don't own LND, which sucks big time

* * *

Erik gently shook Christine awake, four weeks of sitting around on a ship had lead to both of them developing bad sleeping habits. They had spent hours upon hours enveloped in each other's embrace, not falling asleep until the early hours of the morning, and awoke closer to lunch time. Erik didn't know it was possible for someone to sleep this much, but waking Christine at 11am he could still see tiredness in her eyes.

'Are you alright, my love?'

'I'm fine darling, just tired from being kept awake by you all night'

This made them both laugh, but behind the happy exterior, Christine new the truth as to why she was so tired recently. She was having nightmare after nightmare about her ex-fiancée finding them and fulfilling the promise he made long ago to end Erik's life, if that was too happen she would be forced to become a de Chagny, and of course no one would believe her when she tried to explain about why on earth she was with Erik in the first place. And then of course there was the ever-increasing possibility that she was with child. She had loved the idea of being a mother from the day her father brought her a small toy baby that she would carry around everywhere with her, but it wasn't how her life was going to change as she became a mother, it was how Erik would react. He didn't seem to have any desires but the wish to hear her sing. Would he make a good father? Christine didn't doubt that he would be for a second, he had taught her to sing perfectly, he had cared for her when she was alone, cheered her up when she was down, and these past few weeks she had seen his most compassionate side, and she knew he was ready for fatherhood. But what if Erik couldn't stomach the idea of raising a child, and ran far away from her when learning the news? He would get rid of her like another one of his problems. A shiver ran down her spine as she thought of what he was capable of. Erik of course, noticed this, having such alert senses didn't always work in her favour.

'Are you cold, my angel?'

Before she had the chance to answer, Erik had pulled her close to his chest, wrapped his cloak around her and pulled the blanket off the bed to cover her feet. He was so caring; she knew she was right, he would make the most perfect father.

* * *

'ARE YOU JOKING ME'

'No, no Sir I would never dream of such a thing! Due to troubles with the mechanics, we are going to have to remain in our current position for a few more weeks until another ship can come and deliver the part we need to continue our remaining leg of the journey.'

'And how long will it take for the ship to reach us?'

'Well the only ship which stocks the part we need and is able to deliver it to us without it interfering with any other jobs they have to perform, is around three weeks away Sir'

'THREE WEEKS?!'

'And then of course the remaining time to get us to America from where we sit now'

'And that brings us up too...?'

'4 more weeks Sir'

Raoul couldn't believe it; any plans to beat the pair to America were demolished as he learnt this new information. He couldn't find any way out of the situation he was in now, so would just have to wait it out like the other passengers, the temptation to kick and scream like a small child was large, but he restrained himself until he was alone and could take out his frustration in other ways.

* * *

Grabbing Christine's hand, they exited the ship together, hoping to not lose each other in the huge crowds that surrounded the docks.

'Why is it so busy Erik?'

'I believe its tourist season my love, and unless we want to be noticed you're going to have to speak to me in English'

Christine looked uncomfortable as she tried to work out how to form her next sentence. She found it much easier to read and write English than to speak it, but she knew she didn't have much choice about speaking it, Erik was right, they would draw far too much attention to themselves if they spoke French in public.

'How do we get to the opera house from here?'

'That was spoken perfectly my love'

Her smile radiated around and was incredibly infectious, so much so that Erik beamed back at her just as happily. She loved pleasing her angel, that was obvious, and being able to speak English was never her strong point, he'd been teaching her these past few weeks to help fill the hours on the ship, and being as perfect as she was, she was quickly beginning to pick it up.

'It's not far, just down the street here and then off to the left, I asked the captain just before we left. Give that too me darling'

He grabbed the case that held the only belongings they had with them from France, it was hurting Christine's back and she didn't put up a fight as he removed it from her hands. They walked down the street, making basic conversation, which from the outside sounded perfectly normal, but to them it was them demonstrating Christine's newly learnt English. It made Erik's heart swell up with pride to watch her, she always showed both confidence and nervousness and it was noticeable in everything she did. He was so proud of her achievements over the past few years, and now she was once again to be a triumph in Coney Island, Erik couldn't wait.

It took around fifteen minutes for them to stroll to the opera house, where Nadir and Mr Williams, the manager of the establishment were to be waiting. It was far grander on the outside than anything they had ever seen; it beat the Opera Populaire's exterior by miles. The outside wall was constructed entirely in glass, allowing you to see in to the foyer that was decorated to celebrate its upcoming season. Plants of different shapes, sizes and colours decorated the inner walls. The foyer itself was a fairly simply room, no grand staircase that they were used to, just a simple walkway to the various entrances in to the main part of the building.

'Ahh! You must be Miss Daae, pleased to meet you miss! My name is Mr Williams and welcome to my brand new opera house.'

'Thank you Sir, I look forward to seeing the entire place'

The large mans eyes looked over to Erik, noticing the masked man standing over Christine protectively. Why he was wearing a mask was unknown to Mr Williams, and of course would remain like that.

'And you must be Mr Leroux, what relation are you to Miss Daae?'

'I am her fiancé Sir, and please, call me Erik'

The men shook hands as Christine explored the remainder of the foyer. She wasn't stupid; she could see her new employer looking at Erik as if he was some kind of freak because of his mask. Christine couldn't stand people staring at him, it was part of him, and Christine had grown used to it and what hid underneath. She wanted very much to slap the poor man across his face for looking down at her darling angel.

'Christine'

'Mhmmmm?'

'Mr Williams wishes to show us the main part of the opera house and of course to hear you sing now'

Erik's hand extended towards Christine and she happily took it.

'Okay my angel'

As they were guided back stage and around the other parts of the large hall that contained the stage, Mr Williams asked Christine various questions about everything about her past to the parts she had played within the opera. When it came to asking them about they left France, Christine fell silent, not wishing to discuss it with a Stanger, Erik instead answered, concocting a convincing lie about wanting a change of scenery.

'Now Miss Daae, I have to ask to hear you sing'

'Okay Sir, would it be acceptable for my fiancée to play the piano as I sing? He composes most of the songs I sing and was in fact my teacher, it would only show its true effect if you hear them paired together'

'That's perfectly fine Miss Daae. Erik there is a piano just off stage; you can push it on while Christine warms up her voice.'

As the piano was rolled out on to stage without any problems, Erik sat down and stretched his fingers. The piano was not as grand as he was used to, but he could all ready feel the music coursing through his veins. He didn't even ask Christine what she wished to sing, knowing she would recognise the tune as soon as he began to play. He glanced to Christine who was now waiting for him to begin, with one deep breath she filled her lungs and he began to play, quickly loosing himself in the sound of Christine's voice.

'_Think of me, think of me fondly, when we say goodbye. Remember me, every so often, promise me you'll try. On that day, that not so distant day, when you were faraway and free, if you ever find a moment, stop and think of me'_

Erik was interrupted by applause erupting from all around the room. Unknown to the couple, all the Chorus had gathered in the wings when Christine had begun to sing. Her voice had drawn them all to her as it had in Paris, and this brought a tear to Erik's eye. Wanting only Christine to hear his happiness at her perfect voice, he walked over to her, approaching her from the side. Leaning in to whisper something in her ear, Erik noticed Christine's body tremble as his hot breath hit her neck. She turned to him to hear him say one small sentence in her ear, in French so only they could understand.

'You were a triumph once more, my beautiful angel of music'

The urge to kiss Erik at this point was strong, but being surrounded by the people she was soon to hopefully be working with made it seem inappropriate. She vowed to kiss him as soon as they were alone, wanting nothing more than to be close to him at that moment.

'Miss Daae, that was spectacular! When Mr Leroux – I mean Erik – wrote me that letter, I thought he was exaggerating your talents, but he certainly wasn't! Bravo child, that was simply amazing!'

'Thank you Sir!'

'I was right to ask for you to come and sing for me here, and your fiancée was right to approach me and ask me to offer you a position here, you are simply perfect! The job is yours, welcome to Coney Island Opera House!'

At that point Erik couldn't hide his pride and happiness any longer, and picked Christine up and swirled her around the stage, earning both laughter and 'aww' from the surrounding people. Looking in to each other's eyes, they knew they were going to be happy once more. Looking up to make sure her manager did not find this behaviour inappropriate, he simply nodded at her, letting her know it was perfectly okay. She smiled back at him, before thanking him multiple times as he made his way down to where she stood.

'Now my dear, I will show you were you two shall be living for the time you are employed by me'

The apartment was around half a mile away, only shops separating the two buildings. They apartment building itself was not owned by Mr Williams, and could use a lot of work, but Erik and Christine could both see the effort he had gone to to make sure that the place looked presentable and like a nice place to live.

'Now of course Miss Daae-'

'Please, call me Christine'

'Okay, Christine, understandably the rent for this flat will come from your pay, but you will not be asked to pay much. I hope it meets your current needs well'

'It fits us perfectly Sir, thank you for this'

'My pleasure Christine, now Erik, may I have a word with you away from here, I promise it won't take long.'

Erik simply nodded, escorting Mr Williams out of their home and in to the hallway while he left Christine to unpack their belongings, with the help of Nadir who had arrived not long after them. He was not planning on living with them, but was keen to get a job in Law Enforcement, so had decided to live alone.

'Now Mr Williams, what can I help you with?'

'Well, listening to you play piano earlier, it is obvious that your talents fly over the capabilities of anyone I have ever met before. You are clearly very deeply connected to music and I wish for you to become my composer at the Opera, if you will agree?'

Erik was lost for words; he had never considered a career in music for himself, only Christine. What would possess this man, who was not hiding his curiosity about the mask, to hire the monster he was? No one had truly taken notice of his musical talents when they met him, as the deformed face and mask placed over it often distracted or scared people away from him.

'I would of course pay you a high fee for your services Erik, but I wish for you to be a part of the opera'

Well it was better than anything else Erik had considered.

* * *

There you go, enjoy! Expect a lot of Raoul soon...


	9. Chapter 9

How awesome is my Mum?! Came home to find 2 LND, 1 Phantom and 1 Les Mis poster, woo!

This is really long, but I wanted this bit out the way so I can get on to my ideas for new chapters!

* * *

Raoul's feet slammed in to the pavement as he tried to avoid the large crowds bustling towards what looked like an amusement park in the distance. His destination was less than a mile away but the journey was taking hours because of the various tourists lining the streets, trying to find their way around New York. After the journey from hell, Raoul had finally arrived in America, and was eager to locate his missing love and the Phantom of the Opera. He had stolen her for the best part of 3 months now, and Raoul felt the anger flowing through his veins.

Finally arriving at the Hotel accommodations the Investigators had arranged for him, Raoul screwed his nose up at the state of the place. New York did not have the same elegance as he was used to, and the litter lining the streets and the rooms in the need of a polish made him feel sick to his stomach. He wasn't a snob; he just had higher standards, which he was allowed as a Vicomte. The place was small, but was fine for now; the bar was nicely stocked and was replenished daily. Raoul didn't plan on being there long, he was going to steal Christine back and go, it wasn't hard, but finding the beast and his fiancée was the most challenging task. They could be anywhere in this large city, it was full of people from all over the world.

The investigators had learned about a place near where they were staying called Coney Island. Raoul had been completely zoned out of the conversation going on around him, until he heard the word freaks. He learnt about this bizarre place around 4 miles from where they were staying. It was a place full of circuses, side shows and fairground rides. It was said that its freak show was magnificent, and a large amount of the place was dedicated to entertaining people with other human's natural deformities and weird talents.

'I KNOW WHERE HE IS'

'Sir?'

'Think about it, with a deformed face such as his that must be hidden with a mask, where else would you go to seem completely normal?'

'Forgive us Vicomte, but we are slightly confused'

'What better place for a freak to hide than a place where the streets are lined with freaks!'

Raoul watched the realisation hit the two men who were supposed to be better at this than him, that's what he was paying them for. It was decided that they would head to the Island in the late morning of the next day, as it was time for them to retire to their rooms for the night. Raoul was so full of excitement as he got ready for bed, this time tomorrow he could have a beautiful brunette lying next to him once more. In celebration Raoul finished the remainder of the large bottle of whiskey he had been sipping from throughout the day. The warmth and courage this brought him coursed through his veins and he felt the power rush through his finger tips. With that he fell on to his bed and passed out from the large amount of alcohol in his system, and dreamt of the torture he was going to bring to the beast who held his Christine captive.

* * *

Christine watched as Erik instructed part of the chorus. They had been rehearsing the same song for what felt like hours, and Erik could not get the rest of the girls to perform as he wanted them to. Christine had been allowed to sit out as he knew she was perfect after the first time she sang it. She loved watching him work, seeing the dedication in his face. He was hiding it well, but Christine could see how truly honoured he was to have been hired as a composer. The mask had run his life for years and now finally, his talent was on display for the world to see. Christine felt like he always focused on her career and took little time to develop his own. Seeing him instruct the various other singers to sing his songs made Christine so happy. His music should been appreciated for its beauty and now finally she was seeing it take form with the grand orchestras he had dreamed of for so long.

Erik scanned the rows of seats before him, looking for where his darling angel was sat. He wanted to allow her to go out and do something for a few hours. He knew she liked to have time to herself occasionally and now seemed like a good opportunity as he was going to have to spend far much longer than he expected teaching these fools how to carry the notes of his songs and to get them to understand that every syllable is as important as the last.

'Christine!'

'Yes Erik?'

He walked towards her, grabbing her hand and placing a small kiss on the back of it, before standing up and giving her a gentle kiss on the lips. Both heard a few 'aaws' in the distance, but chose to ignore them as they sat in two seats, their fingers laced tightly together.

'Having fun then, angel?'

'As much as enjoy music and singing, I didn't quite estimate how long it would take to get the singers working for me to sing as the song instructs, it's beginning to become quite tiresome'

'You taught me for 12 years Erik, it has only been 6 hours'

'Yes, but you were willing to learn and were the perfect student, you understood the importance of timing and ending every note with just as much power as you started.'

'And you Erik, you were the perfect teacher. You have the skills to teach these people, they just need to see how you work when it comes to your music'

'Thank you Christine'

'Now shouldn't you be getting back to work? Mr Williams will be here to observe your latest work soon; you know he is looking forward to it'

'Yes, well I thought you might like to go out on your own for a bit, I have a lot of work to do here but you have already mastered the song, so go and explore the city or do some shopping, it will be good for you to get outside and away from me for a short while, I will see you at home later'

'That sounds perfect! I will see you later my angel, don't get to angry at them, they're only students!'

'I love you darling!'

'I love you too Erik'

Christine kissed him goodbye and left the opera house. She was not planning to go shopping, as fun as that sounded to her, but she was going to go and see a midwife. It had been around 3 months since the last time she bled and her morning sickness and back ache were getting worse. If she was not mistaken, the centre of her stomach had begun to swell slightly.

Christine walked in to the doctor's office, and was greeted by a woman she presumed was the midwife. Christine began to speak, her English now far better, but her thick accent was so obvious, the combination of her father's Swedish and her mother's French made it hard to hide. The midwife recognised Christine's accent, and questioned her on it. The midwife began to speak Swedish to Christine, much to her delight. She hadn't spoke the language in 12 years, but felt the words come rushing back in to her mind as she had the remainder of her conversation in her first language.

'There's no doubt of it Miss Daae, you are indeed pregnant, now when was the last time you had sex?'

Christine blushed before she answered; she and Erik were not shy when it came to intimacy.

'Yesterday'

'Well you appear far too developed for the baby to have been conceived yesterday, when was the first time you had sex?'

'Around 3 months ago'

'Well I would say that was the day you became pregnant, so you have six months remaining, congratulations!'

Christine left in shock, she had had her suspicions since they left France, but now it had been medically confirmed she knew what her next action had to be, telling Erik. This sent panic through Christine, and tears dribbled down her face in fear of rejection. He would make a brilliant father, no doubt of it, but if he wanted to be a father was another matter all together. Christine headed straight for home, she had to tell him now, before the panic became too much and she couldn't face him. But Christine's heart was already filled with love for the unborn child, being a mother was a dream she always had, and some of the fear was lifted when she thought of the new life inside her, that she would love and care for forever, she was in a new country and was due to be married soon. Christine could bring up this baby and give it the best future she could, with or without the father. Christine new deep in her heart that Erik loved her more than anything in the world, and would not walked out on her if she became pregnant with his child. He had asked her for her hand in marriage, so maybe he was ready for this. This gave Christine courage as she walked through the door to the apartment her and Erik were sharing.

'Christine, is that you?'

Erik entered the room and looked over at his fiancée, her cheeks were stained with tears and her eyes were dancing around wildly. He couldn't work out what emotions were in her mind, and dropped the sheet music he was holding and ran to cradle Christine. He couldn't bear to see her so upset, and would do anything to get rid of her sadness.

'What's wrong, my angel?'

Christine pushed away from him, wanting to be able to see his whole face when she told him the news. His eyes were focused on hers, and she watched them as they went wild, like than of an animals. They never gave away his feelings, making him completely unreadable to Christine.

'Erik, look, I don't know how to say this and I'm scared. I'm scared that you aren't going to like what I'm about to say, and you're going to leave me, alone and frightened. I know we're in love, but I don't think you ever thought the situation you are about to be in would ever happen to a man such as you.'

Erik was completely confused by his fiancées outburst as she spoke quickly about something he couldn't quite put his finger on, she was concerned about him. He hated that she was worried and upset because of him, but nothing could have prepared him for what she was about to say.

'Erik, I'm pregnant.'

Christine watched Erik's body go stiff, his facial features twisted in to various emotions. He looked terrified to begin with, but that soon changed in to anger and then back to a scared man who didn't quite know what to do at that moment.

'Christine, what have I done to you?'

'Erik, I-'

'I've damned our child to a life of hell, with a circus freak of a father and a high possibility of looking like me too, Christine this child will never see a life! What if it suffers the horrors that I did as a child? The constant name calling, the threats from random strangers on the street, it will never be able to live a normal life, because of me! I've ruined a child's life before it's begun, a life that should be so pure and perfect with a mother like you, but it has a monster for a father that will destroy it! What have I done?!'

Christine stood in shock as Erik turned angry and stormed out of their home, she ran to the window to watch him walk away. She couldn't help but notice the tears that poured from his eyes. Christine sobbed as well as the loss of her child's father. Would he return? He seemed so angry at what he had done to the child. Christine cradled her child through her stomach and spoke softly, words of apologies and love that she hoped would somehow comfort it. Christine sunk to the floor, her body shaking violently at the events that had just happened. Was Erik gone for good? She balled herself up in the corner of the room, screaming Erik's name in hope that he was nearby, but no one ever came.

Erik walked for what felt like miles, he had no destination in mind, nowhere to go, Nadir was at work and would not be able to tell him what to do. Instead Erik headed for the opera house, hoping the familiar surrounding would bring him some kind of comfort. The building was now empty and Erik walked to the chairs that he and Christine had sat in earlier that day. Just thinking her name made his cries louder and louder, he had ruined her and their unborn child's life. What should he do? Should her run, run from the scene of the crime and leave Christine to raise the child on her own? Maybe he should end his own life so the child would never know the horrors of their fathers face. He knew he couldn't leave Christine, he had done everything in his power to make her his and he couldn't face losing her. What state was she in now? Erik imagined her alone in their home, wandering around; her beautiful face would be red and swollen from crying so hard. She would no doubt be rubbing her stomach, the child inside would still be her priority. Christine was not the kind of person who would put their suffering before that of another. Erik's stomach churned at the realisation of what he had just done. He had left a woman who had told him she was frightened, of what he didn't know, but she had simply stated rejection as her reason. Rejection. It dawned on Erik what that meant. She feared he would reject her and the unborn child, she was looking for his comfort and love, not for him to rant on about the way he had just damned their lives to suffering. He cried louder at the irresponsibility of his actions. He wanted to apologise now, tell the child it would be loved by them both. Erik would be the best father he would be, it would make Christine happy and that what he wanted, a happy wife, and maybe he could have a happy family one day. Erik wanted to apologise, he HAD to apologise. He had been such a fool to consider his feeling first. Erik left, trying to find the best way to say he was sorry.

Christine had somehow managed to drag her lifeless body on to the sofa that faced the door. She stared at it intently, waiting for the sound of footsteps outside and then for it to be slowly pushed open, revealing her angel there. She was truly beginning to panic now, and once again began to cry. Her loud sobs had masked the sound of light footsteps outside, but soon she heard the door shut, and looked up to see a figure of a broken man, staring at her, with something small hidden away in his hands.

'I'm sorry, I'm so so so so so sorry my beautiful baby. Your Daddy is never going to be such a fool again, he will never leave you, and he will stay by yours and your mother's side forever, protecting you. You will be perfect, beautiful inside and out, I know it.'

His voice cracked at the last few words, and he began to softly cry. He placed a kiss on the slightly raised bump on Christine's belly, hoping that somehow his child felt it. Erik couldn't get over the thought of being a father, but for now he must care for the mother. She looked so fragile, lying on the sofa, her eyes watching with both fear and relief at his return. He locked his eyes with hers and began to speak.

'I'm sorry Christine, I'm so stupid, you feared rejection by me and I did just that, I cannot begin-'

Erik was cut off mid sentence by a pair of delicate lips meeting his own and two gentle palms pressing against his cheek, holding him close. They parted, resting their foreheads together and looking in to each other's eyes, relief flooding them both at the acceptance of each other again.

'I thought you had left me alone'

'I would never leave you Christine, I love you too much, my wonderful, beautiful, loving angel of music'

'I love you Erik, I love you and this child with my whole heart.'

They stayed silent for a while, calming down in the presence of each other once again. Christine finally pulled away to see what he was hiding in his hand. Erik opened it to show a small set of baby clothes, cute in their miniature size. He leant towards Christine's stomach, and delicately placed them on her bump, making her giggle as Erik lay them down.

'There, they fit perfectly'

* * *

Wow this was long.

Update soon! I love you lots my faithful reviewers, followers and favouriters!


	10. Chapter 10

hey guys! Some big events planned over the next few chapters, I think this story is going to be quite long, so enjoy!

* * *

Nadir watched as Erik picked Christine up from where the three had been stood in the kitchen, giggling as Nadir once again failed to get a note out of the old violin he had jokingly bought after a comment about him being the least musical of them all a few weeks ago. Swinging her close to his chest in a bridal carry, he jokingly threw her on to the sofa, gently to make sure their child was unharmed. Nadir couldn't believe the man that had been his only friend in the worst parts of his life was soon to be a husband and father. He was overjoyed of course, it wasn't difficult to see the true love between the pair, and it made Nadir smile to see his closest friend so happy. Nadir stood, gesturing wildly until the pair noticed him still stood there.

'Christine, I must leave, duty calls!'

'Bye Nadir!'

'Erik, can I speak to you outside for a moment?'

'Of course my friend'

Erik followed Nadir's small form in to the hallways that lead to his and Christine's apartment. He had no clue why on earth he had wanted to speak to him, but he didn't seem too concerned so Erik didn't panic. When they were on the other side of the narrow passage, where Christine could no longer hear them, Nadir spoke.

'Erik, do you believe you two are now safe?'

'I don't know Nadir, all our troubles were left behind in France, but I can't help but feel that we rid ourselves of our little drunk alcoholic friend far too easily. He wouldn't give up without a fight, and he didn't get what he wanted back in France. I don't doubt that he wants to kill me and steal Christine back, but he will have to find us first'

Nadir listened to every word, knowing the next piece of information he was about to deliver would remove any sense of safety and security the couple had built up here on Coney Island. He felt like he was shattering their little perfect world together, but if he didn't warn Erik now, what could happen to them?

'Erik, we've had reports of a drunken man terrorising locals and tourists on the streets of New York, asking if any of them had seen a monster.'

'How does this relate to me Nadir?'

'One gentleman who had seen him several times finally hauled him down to the station so we could deal with him.'

'Okay...'

'Well, I recognised his face straight away, and, well you won't be happy with who it was Erik'

'Who was it Nadir?'

'It was the Vicomte. The Vicomte De Chagny is here, in New York, trying to find you.'

Erik's entire body tensed up and he shot a glance at the door to his home, thinking of the woman sat on the other side of it, hoping she would never have to see that vile creatures face again. It reduced Christine to tears the first two times it happened; they'd had to flee the country in fear of him. He would not have him terrorise Christine once more, they were finally happy, Christine felt safe and for gods sakes she was having his child! He would be damned if Raoul ruined their future together, ruined Christine and his own career, their happiness, the perfect world they had created together. He would not let him anywhere near her ever again! Realising he had been staring in to space, silently cursing the Vicomte for a while, he glanced back to Nadir who was waiting to continue.

'I have alerted the rest of the Police Force, saying he was a dangerous man, and that under no circumstances is he allowed on to Coney Island'

'How did he know where we were?'

'When he filled in the forms, he wrote that he had taken a ship over here from France, the date was 4 days after we left'

'You will help me protect her won't you?'

'Of course I will, he won't find you, I promise'

'Thank you Nadir, I had best go back inside before Christine starts to worry'

'Okay Erik, I will speak to the department tonight and tell them about the rest of my plans'

Heading back towards the door, Erik realised he was visibly shaking in fury. He took a second to compose himself, not wanting Christine to realise anything was wrong, she didn't need that right now, not in her condition.

After a few deep breaths, Erik placed his hand on the door handle, opening it slowly. Christine was lying there on the sofa where he had thrown her earlier, watching him enter and smiling softly.

'Hey you'

'Hello my beautiful angel'

'Come here'

Soon they were wrapped in each other's arms, Christine back pressed to his chest as he spoke to her, soft comforting words that made her smile. Christine felt so safe in his arms, it was her favourite place to be, Erik would always sing songs to her, or hum a gentle tune, or just talk to her about anything he could. Today they spoke about the upcoming opening of the season at the opera house. He was telling her how he would take over America with her beautiful voice, how she was the star of the show and that soon people would be queuing for hours to see her perform just once. Erik told her how beautiful she always looked on stage, and Christine replied with compliments on his music, the way he had trained the chorus to as close to perfection as they could get, how his music would reduce people to tears. They were both smiling at each other's words, and soon they just laid there in a comfortable silence.

Erik's hand ran down to Christine's stomach, rubbing his hand over the raised part of her stomach. Christine rolled on to her back and Erik moved towards the swollen bump, laying his head nearby and began to speak to the child. Erik had began to do this more and more, whether it was jokingly telling it off for making Christine's back ache or making her feel sick, or to reassure it of his love and how perfect the child's life would be once it was born. It finally occurred to Erik, as he was telling the baby about all the talents it would have, its fathers composing, its mothers voice, and maybe even Christine's often ignored talent in dancing. It only occurred to Erik then that he had been addressing the baby as 'it' for the past week. He raised his head towards Christine, his eyes meeting her dark brown ones, her face glowing in happiness.

'Christine?'

'Yes my angel?'

'Do you think it is a boy or a girl?'

'I don't know, I've never really thought about it, I would love to know though! What do you think?'

'I think it might be a boy, a beautiful boy, without my face of course'

'Erik, firstly your face is beautiful to me, that's all that matters, I love your face and our child will to. If our child has the same face as you I will be just as happy as if it was to have my face, the way it looks doesn't matter to me, it is our child, and it will be loved and cared for more than any other child on the planet. Secondly, what makes you so sure it is a boy?'

'I don't know, I just always thought that if I was ever to have a child, which I always thought was a totally unrealistic thought to have in the first place, it would be a baby boy. It is far better than calling him 'it' anyway.'

'Okay my love, until he is born, we will refer to our baby as a boy'

Erik lay back down; his heart glowing inside at Christine's little speech about his face not mattering, and how this child was going to be perfect. Erik completely agreed with the part about the child being better loved and cared for than any other child on the planet, he would go out of his way to make sure this child did not endure the sufferings he did as a child. Erik slid back up to lie next to his wife to be, a question suddenly coming to mind.

'When shall we get married Christine?'

'As soon as possible! I'm so excited to be your wife Erik, I cannot wait to be Mrs Leroux, and it will be the final way to prove to you just how much I love you'

Erik smiled at Christine's response; her eyes had lit up like that of a child on Christmas, the excitement obvious in her eyes. He was equally as excited, finally being married to the woman he loved was the best thing that could happen to him. He had an idea, he hoped Christine wouldn't think it too soon, but he couldn't wait any longer.

'How about next week?'

'Yes please Erik! Oh angel, can we really?'

'Of course we can my love'

Christine kissed him, the smile obvious on both their lips as they pressed together. Christine got up from the sofa and began to dance around the apartment happily, singing as loud as she could. Erik went after her, but she kept escaping from him and they soon began to chase each other around, laughing happily.

It didn't take Erik long to catch her, he was fast and she was pregnant, but he kept pretending to miss her just to prolong the glee on her face. Eventually he caught her, lifting her so her legs wrapped around his waist so they were eyes to eye. He kissed her as she pulled him closer, pressing her nose to his as she removed his mask and began to kiss the side of his face. They rested their noses together, gazing in to each other's eyes and smiling widely. Something occurred to Christine, she was missing something quite important. As she pulled away slightly so she could see all of Erik's face, she watched the confusion appear on his face.

'Erik, what am I going to do about a dress? And we need a ring! Oh, we have so much to plan!'

Erik laughed at his fiancées excitement and nerves all pouring out as she ran through a list of things than needed to be arranged before they were wed. It was his turn to confuse Christine as he placed her on the bed, leant down to the small space underneath and pulled out a large trunk she had never seen before. She didn't have a chance to question it as Erik explained quickly.

'I had Nadir bring this with him, I couldn't carry it when we went, but he had a carriage that could easily carry it. It's my most prized possessions, I couldn't face leaving them.'

Erik began to pull out various objects that Christine recognised from his old home beneath the Opera Populaire, a small statue he told her he had made when he was younger, some of his paintings (most of them of Christine) 'Don Juan' sheet music and of course the small Persian monkey music box that had sat next to where Christine had slept for all those weeks under the opera. Then, slowly, Erik pulled out a bundle of white fabric and began to gently unfold it.

Christine recognised it when he lifted it up fully, good and bad memories flooding her mind. The sparkling pieces caught the light as she gasped at the sight of it.

There in Erik's hands was the most beautiful wedding dress she had ever seen.

* * *

Aw cute! I didn't want anything from Raoul's point of view yet, but he plays a big part next!:D

Reviews are to me what Christine is to Erik, his one true love!


	11. Chapter 11

oh some drama here!

I should really read the poems I'm supposed to for English... nope.

* * *

Raoul ran around the island, trying to find somewhere a beast would hide along with his fiancée-to-be. He stopped, searching desperately as the sun blinded him, he didn't know where to look, but he wouldn't leave this place until he found them. Where else would he hide other than an island where freaks are accepted for entertainment purposes? Raoul's breath was heavy and his heart thumped in his chest, he spun around to look for the so-called investigators he had hired.

'HURRY UP YOU IDIOTS'

'Sorry, sorry sir – Vicomte – we just aren't used to running around this manically'

'Perhaps if we slow down, we might be able to survey the area better?'

Raoul ignored the two men as they created some feeble excuse as to why they were so unfit. He's spotted something, a sign on a post advertising the direction to –

'THE CONEY ISLAND OPERA HOUSE'

'Pardon Vicomte?'

'Where else would that beast take her that an OPERA HOUSE?! He will be making her sing in there, come on!'

The two men looked at each other as Raoul ran in to the distance. They sighed and began to speed off after him, silently cursing him. He was going mad, he hadn't been sober since they got to America, and all he wanted to do was drink, smash things and find Christine Daae.

After around a quarter of a mile, they arrived at the opera house. Its simplicity made Raoul doubt his original idea; he would never let Christine perform somewhere so plain.

'May I help you young men?'

The three spun on their heels, looking to see where the voice came from. A short man stood smoking a cigar watched them from a few metres away. The man began to step forward and offered his hand to Raoul, who batted it away and began to survey the room they stood in. A poster stood in the corner, advertising opening night of the season, something about the look of it drew him forward and he stared at it.

'IT'S HER, WHERE IS SHE?'

'Sir, who is her?'

'CHRISTINE DAAE YOU FOOL, MY FIANCEE'

'No Sir there must be some mistake, she's engaged to my composer, a strange man. They're very in love Sir; I don' think you are seeing the woman you think you are in this poster.'

'Engaged?! To your composer? Who is this fool who dares get engaged to my fiancée?'

The small manager of the opera house lifted his finger and pointed to the far right corner of the poster. He was scared at how this strange man had burst in and started shouting around the foyer to his opera house.

'That's him Sir, he's a very talented man, name's Erik, Erik Leroux. He is engaged to my star soprano, Christine Daae'

Raoul looked closely and could see the white mask covering one half of the man at the piano. He was watching Christine in the middle, both of them beaming with happiness that was unmistakable. The anger raced through Raoul's veins and he turned and balled his hand in to a fist. Without a second thought he threw it in to the man's face, sending him in to a pile on the floor.

'YOU LIE YOU FOOL, SHE IS MY FIANCEE, MINE! THIS BEAST, THIS CIRCUS FREAK STOLE HER FROM ME'

'Sir I-'

The opera manger was silenced when Raoul began to kick him repeatedly in the stomach, shouting abuse at him and screaming like a child.

'Sir what's – WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!'

Raoul continued to kick the battered man on the floor, barely registering the police who had arrived at the door. Someone must have called them, it was only then that it occurred to Raoul that the entire front of the building was glass and everyone could see them. He took a step back, knowing he'd caused enough damage to get his point across.

'This man, he has burst in to my opera house and began to attack me, I don't know why'

The manager passed out, but had given enough information to the police to allow them to arrest the Vicomte de Chagny. The smell of alcohol was apparent on his breath, and one of his investigators had whispered in to an officer's ear, telling him he was going a little mad.

Nadir recognised the drunken fool of a man straight away, dragging him towards the remaining officers outside the building.

'This is Raoul de Chagny, an alcoholic from France; he is a repeat offender and has now attacked an innocent man. Take him down to the station, I will be there shortly, there is something I must do'

* * *

'Erik!'

'Yes my love?'

'Nadir is at the door for you!'

It was one of Erik and Christine's precious days off together. All though they loved working at the opera house on Coney Island, they loved the occasional moments of peace and quiet together, being able to relax and laugh together as the world outside went by. Erik had told Nadir not to disturb then unless it was an emergency, so Erik ran quickly from where he was cleaning their bedroom to see what was wrong.

'Erik, he's in custody, come quickly!'

Erik finally had the opportunity to convince the Vicomte to go back to France and leave him and Christine alone together. Raoul still believed that Erik had stolen her away once more, even though both he and Christine had tried to explain to him that she was there by choice. He wasn't willing to listen when they spoke to him politely, so Erik was going to have to do something drastic. If he was in custody, Raoul could not do anything stupid, so Erik knew this was the perfect time to mess with his mind before he had the chance to hurt him or, more importantly, Christine.

'Okay Nadir'

'Erik, what is going on? Who's in custody?'

'Don't you worry angel, I will be home soon, would you like to cook dinner or shall I?'

'I will, please don't be long, it's awfully lonely here'

'Okay angel, I love you'

'I love you too Erik'

Christine felt her cheeks blush. She loved it when Erik announced his love for her, and being able to reply it without a care in the world meant so much to her. Erik had finally begun to be completely relaxed around her, not even bothering to wear a mask when they were together. Christine was finally healing the broken man. He was becoming the perfect husband-to-be, father and lover, all because of Christine. She was so proud of him, his career had taken off beautifully and he was now composing for several different shows around New York, as well as the two Opera Houses belonging to their employer, Mr Williams. Christine was singing again and loved it, there was no stress for her and any Erik had melted away when she began singing his work. The season started in 2 weeks and already the first four shows had no seats remaining, hearing of her brilliance from the press who were allowed to sit in on rehearsals had encouraged people to buy tickets early.

* * *

'You cannot lock me in here, I am a Vicomte!'

'Not in America, here you are just another man who broke the law'

Raoul whacked his hands on the bars that trapped him away in a room, his frustration getting the better of him as the man standing guard chuckled at him.

'I don't know why you are laughing; I have a knife and could hurt you if I wanted to'

'You don't have a knife, you were searched before we locked you in here, stop being a fool'

Raoul sunk down to the floor, not having the energy to argue. It was true, he had been searched, but they had missed the small blade hidden away in his pocket. He began to hatch a plan to get out of this place, nothing seemed possible, it was so well secured and there was always a guard waiting.

'Officer, can you come here one second?'

Raoul watched as he left, seeing if he could get out while he was away, but he was barely gone for thirty seconds. A new officer walked in, a tall figure hunched behind him, his back to where Raoul stood.

'Raoul de Chagny, you have a visitor'

Erik turned; making sure his mask was the first thing that the Vicomte would see. He heard the breath catch in his throat as he spluttered out some nonsense.

'YOU, YOU I FOUND YOU, WHERE IS CHRISTINE'

'You didn't find me Monsieur, you were found attacking my employer, escorted down here by my dear friends in the police force, and then I was brought here'

'WHERE IS CHRISTINE'

'She's at home, making me dinner, she didn't need to walk down here, to tiring for her in her condition'

'HER CONDITION?!'

'Yes Vicomte, pregnancy is quite tiring in women, did you know that?'

Erik chuckled and could hear Nadir hiding a laugh next to him. Erik walked right up to the bars that separated him and Raoul, watching the Vicomte's face change from red to purple to an off green colour as he processed the information he had just received. No one spoke for several minutes until Erik broke the silence.

'I want her well rested for the wedding, she is so stressed about it as it is. You know women, she's booking hairdressers, buying flowers, making sure her dress still fits over her bump, spending all our money on this wedding, she is ever so excited'

Raoul stroked the knife in his pocket, trying to work out the best way to catch the beast and end his life with one stab. How dare he force his fiancée in to bed with him, and then get her pregnant! She was marrying this beast by force, he knew it!

'She doesn't love you, you vile creature! She loves me, that's why she agreed to marry me!'

'So why did she then agree to marry me Vicomte? Nearly three months ago I believe, a day after she fell pregnant with my child. She will be a beautiful mother, don't you agree?'

'LEAVE HER ALONE YOU FREAK'

'Now now Vicomte, no need for such harsh words. I've grown more accustomed to nicknames such as angel and darling over these past few months, I prefer them to the sour words that leave your mouth. Now, if you would let me finish, you are to leave me and Christine alone, leave our son, and leave this island, this country. Go back to France Vicomte, forget about us. You are NEVER to come near us again, do you understand? Christine is happier than she ever was with you, and I'd appreciate it if you didn't ruin our chance at happiness'

In one swift moment, Raoul pulled the, knife from his back pocket and slashed right up the beasts exposed side of his face. Now he would be completely imperfect and Christine would be horrified, returning straight to him and leaving this disgusting country!

Erik flew back, his hands cupping the freshly cut wound, trying to apply the pressure and stop the blood gushing from the long mark that ran from his eyebrow to his chin. Nadir had called for other officers to come and restrain Raoul, and several had pulled Erik away and began to clean the wound.

'I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU YOU BEAST, I WILL KILL YOU'

* * *

Christine closed to door behind her, heading for the shop near their home. She needed vegetables for the dinner she wanted to cook Erik as a thank you for everything he had done for her over these past few months. It was only a short walk to the shop, but she had left a note on the table in case Erik returned and got worried.

Soon Christine was out on the streets, a cloak wrapped around her arms and her hand resting protectively on her bump. She was only just beginning to get used to the busyness of New York, and she still found it frightening when she was alone. Erik normally came out with her, not caring that people would often stare at him, the half white mask catching people's attention. He took her shopping, maternity clothes, things for the baby, jewellery for her, anything that helped him prove his love to her. She felt spoilt, but loved the attention from him all the same. She would buy him gifts as well, new staff paper for his music to be written on, suits, a hat that he had looked at whenever they walked past but had refused to buy for himself, and most recently, a piano for their living room. It was small, nothing like the piano in his lair back in France, but he had loved the gesture and was obviously touched at her gift.

Christine tripped over a foot, nearly falling over but managing to catch her balance, she turned to see a small woman lying on the floor, blood pooling around her as she sobbed. People were ignoring her, simply dismissing her as another drunk on the street, but Christine could see something wasn't quite right. She ran towards her, hoping she could help in any way she could.

'Miss, are you okay?'

The small woman bent over in fear, trying to hide her face from Christine's concerned eyes. A long red mark was pouring blood down her back, soaking her blonde hair and the dancers' leotard she was wearing.

'Miss it's okay, I wish to help you, that's all'

The woman looked up at Christine, and could see the concern on her face. She seemed nice, nothing about her screamed that she would hit her like her boss had.

'Please, allow me to help you, my home is not far from here, I promise I will do everything I can to help you Miss... Sorry I don't know your name'

'Fleck, Miss Fleck'

* * *

Yay more characters!


	12. Chapter 12

Excited for the next few chapters!

Not much happens in this, it's mostly dialogue, but it will get better I promise!

* * *

Erik felt the blood pool in his hands, all though the cut wasn't too deep, it was long and incredibly painful. He refused to let a whimper of pain out as he watched several officers force Raoul away from the bars; Nadir had instructed the guards to prepare a cell in solitary confinement. The police believed Raoul was going truly mad, much to Erik's appreciation.

'Sir? If you come with me I will find the nurse and she will clean your wound'

'Thank you'

Erik followed to a small room near the entrance to the station, and was introduced to a small woman who immediately asked him to remove his mask.

'No.'

'I'm sorry?'

'I am not taking my mask off.'

'Sir, to clean this wound properly and to prevent infection, you need to remove your mask'

Erik stepped further away from the woman as she tried to remove his mask by force. He refused to show his face to anyone, regardless of the reason. She would only hide from him in horror, so why did he have to go through the embarrassment?

'I can assure you that once I get home my fiancée will completely clean the wound, but I am not removing my mask for a stranger'

'Very well, I will so my best for now. Make sure your fiancée uses salt water and changes these dresses daily'

The woman began to apply various medicines to the wound and wipe away all the blood. It took all of Erik's strength not to cry out in pain, it stung but he knew the less he moved the quicker it would be over. He bit back the tears as she applied to final dressing, before stepping back to admire her handiwork.

'There you go sir. The wound was not very deep, so the chance of scarring is not very large, just keep it clean and dry to prevent infection'

Erik stood and left, thanking the nurse as he headed for home, he had been a lot longer than he originally intended and rushed to get home to his angel. He hoped she hadn't been waiting with dinner for too long, she had appeared quite excited to cook for him and he hated to disappoint her. His pace quickened as home came in sight.

* * *

'There!'

'Thank you Miss Daae'

'Please, call me Christine'

Christine walked back towards the kitchen to clean her hand. After a few hours of gently cleaning the slash across Miss Fleck's back, Christine had begun to make a friend. The pair had found that conversation flowed easily between them, all though Christine chose not to ask Miss Fleck about the cause of her wound. She didn't want to send her in to the terrified state she found her in.

'Christine?'

'Yes Fleck?'

'Why did you help me?'

Carrying two hot drinks towards the table in front of where Miss Fleck sat, Christine began to explain what had made her help this stranger on the street.

'I don't really know, you looked so scared, and everyone was just walking past you like there was nothing wrong. I couldn't understand how they just ignored you! That nasty cut needed seeing to immediately, and I couldn't just leave you, that would be wrong. My apartment wasn't very far, so I decided that if anyone was going to help, it would be me'

Fleck didn't reply, but wrapped her arms around Christine's shoulders, showing how truly touched she was by her actions. If she had been left there she would have probably died. Christine giggled as she hugged her back.

'You're going to be a great Mother Christine'

'How did you know I-'

'You keep holding your belly, and every time you do you smile! It's incredibly sweet, your husband must be incredibly proud'

Before Christine had a chance to answer, a male's voice was heard from the doorway, looking at the pair with curiosity in his eyes.

'I am not her husband yet Miss, but in two days she will be a wife to a very happy man'

Fleck had tensed up in the presence of a stranger. It had taken her a while to relax around Christine, so with Erik entering she had lost all the comfort she had begun to feel in their house.

'Miss Fleck it's okay, this is my fiancée'

Erik and Fleck looked each other up and down, Erik's eyes widening at the huge dressing now applied to her back, and Fleck looking at his mask, wondering why on earth he covered one half of his face. The other half had a bandage similar to Fleck's covering it.

'ERIK! What happened to your face?!'

'Christine it's okay!'

'No its not, tell me please!'

The panic on Christine's face was obvious, and not wanting it to seem as though he was avoiding talking about it because of the unexpected guest in his home, he pulled Christine to the space on the sofa, sitting her down and kneeling in front of her so they were eye to eye. Erik held both of her hands, trying to calm the fear present in her eyes.

'Christine, you have to stay calm okay?'

'Okay Erik'

'Well, Nadir works for the police force, that you already know, and recently they had been receiving reports of a drunken man terrorising the people of Coney'

'Okay?'

'Well, Nadir immediately recognised the man, and as soon as he did he came and told me who it was. They had him in custody today, that's why I left earlier. I needed to speak to this man urgently, because he needed to leave this country and leave us all alone. Do you know who this man was Christine?'

Christine shook her head, all though he suspected that she had a small idea. It wasn't hard to work out from the clues he had subtly given her, especially with how well they both knew him.

'Christine, it was Raoul'

'HE'S IN AMERICA?! HOW! WE LEFT HIM IN FRANCE'

'He followed us, took the next ship out of here'

'And he did this to you?'

'Yes'

'But why? And how? If he was in custody how did he get close enough to do this?'

'Well, I decided to play a little mind game with him. I told him about you choosing to stay with me before and he still refused to believe it, so I told him you were pregnant. He didn't like that, and came right up to the bars of his cell to try and get closer. Well, I wanted to mess with his mind, so I got just as close, and I told him you were pregnant, and then he pulled a knife out and cut my entire face, screaming that I'd never be perfect for you. I'm so sorry Christine, I'm so so so so so so so so sorry'

Christine's body trembled as she began to cry. He'd done it all just so Raoul would leave her alone; it was such a sweet gesture that had gone horribly wrong. His arms wrapped around her waist and he rested his head on her stomach.

'You aren't mad are you?'

'Of course I'm not Erik! You went to him so he would leave us in peace, and he turned in to the horrible nasty man he used to be to me'

'To you?'

'He was never a nice man after the Opera burned down, we were falling apart.'

Erik didn't reply, but pulled her body closer to his. She always accepted him, and it made him cry tears of relief, she wasn't mad at him! He was so worried that she would get up and leave in horror at what he did, but she didn't. He honestly didn't know what him deserve this woman, she was so perfect, forgiving, beautiful, she was the mother of his child, she loved him and wasn't afraid to show it, the ring shining on her finger proving that. He felt her hands stroking the back of his head, trying to calm him down as he continued to cry. He had never shown his emotions so openly, and recently he had found himself crying, mostly tears of joy, at the life he was now living. The world was finally starting to look up for him.

It was at that moment that the baby decided to kick for the first time.

They sprang apart, their eyes locking and glittering with happiness.

'Did you feel that?!'

'YES!'

'Is that the first time that's happened?'

'YES! Erik the baby kicked!'

'Do you think he can hear us? Do you think he recognised our voices being so close to him?'

'I think so!'

Fleck watched the pair as they wrapped their arms around each other, jumping up and down in happiness. She didn't want to interrupt this important moment, but she had questions about this Raoul man? Who was he? Why would he want to hurt this man? He seemed to care about Christine more than anything in the world, so what did he do to deserve this? She coughed lightly, and the couple turned to face her, looking embarrassed at forgetting she was there.

'I don't want to intrude, but who is Raoul?'

'He was a friend of mine from childhood; we were reunited when I sang the main role at the opera. We fell in love, or what I thought was love. At the same time Erik was teaching me to sing, looking after me without us ever actually meeting, he was always there in my mind, and when we finally met I fell in love with him. But I was stupid and chose Raoul, thinking Erik was to be feared. Me and Raoul got engaged, and Erik stole me away back to where he lived. That was when I chose Erik, but Raoul pulled me away, thinking he was a beast. Erik confessed his love to me and I kissed him, but Raoul said he had me under a spell, and pulled me away from Erik. He forced me to live with him, and we were still engaged, planning a wedding. I thought I had made the right decision, but it turns out that Raoul was sleeping with several of the chorus girls from the Opera. He used to have a short temper, and when the Opera burned down, he turned to drink. He would turn up drunk late and night and soon my life became a living hell. Then the night before we were to be wed, I realised how stupid I had been, and I ran back to Erik, confessing my love for him. Raoul tracked us down, threatening to kill Erik and me, and then he found us again as we tried to leave France. He's followed us here. He can't get his head around the fact that I am engaged to Erik and pregnant with his child, so he took out his anger of Erik's beautiful face'

'So he is basically a horrible alcoholic, who has followed you from France to kill you?'

'Yes, he doesn't like the idea of Christine staying with me.'

Fleck say in shock. The couple that appeared perfect had a horrible history. She felt so sorry for them, they were quite obviously in love and didn't deserve this when they were trying to settle down and have a family. She felt trusted that they had shared this information with them, had she made friends?

'Now we have shared this with you, will you tell us what happened to you?'

Fleck almost choked on her drink, she'd been expecting them to ask questions, but didn't know if she was ready to tell the story. She had begun to shake, and made an effort to calm herself as Christine sat next to her, trying to offer some sort of comfort.

'Um, I work on Coney Island, in a side show that specialises in showing freaks like me off'

'How are you a freak?'

'I'm double jointed, I can fold up in to all sorts of shapes, and the public loved it. I thought I was doing really well, but the boss was getting more and more annoyed with me, telling me I was not performing as well as the other, as he put it, monsters. I got mad, shouting at him for referring to us all as monsters, we're still people. He didn't see past what made us different from others, he saw us all as money-making objects that worked under him. He got really angry at me for acting out, and as I turned to leave he whipped me, he wouldn't stop, telling me I deserved the pain. The blood was pouring down my back by the time he let me go, saying he expected to see me at work on Monday as usual. I tried to walk away from Coney, not wanting to see his face, but I couldn't get past the pain, so I sat in the street, and then you found me.'

They three of them sat there for a while, digesting the story and trying to work out what to do next. Christine squeezed the small woman's hand, and didn't let go, she felt protected by these two strangers.

'I feel your pain Fleck'

'How?'

Erik raised a hand to his mask, wrapping his fingers around the object that hid his deformity. He began to lift it, watching Fleck's face for the first signs of terror.

'This is how'

* * *

WEDDING SOON YAYAYAY


	13. Chapter 13

This is a lot shorter for me, explanation about why at the end! I'm not so sure about this chapter, but what the hell I'm sure you guys will like it!

Also while I have your attention, all though I appreciate it, I'd prefer it if people didn't message me about various typing errors, my keyboard is broken so that explains some, others are just me being too involved in what I'm writing to care. It's about the story not necessarily the way it's typed. Also, some people have picked me up on the spelling of a few words, I've changed them, but a few that people told me about are spelt differently in England. Sorry to rant, enjoy the story!

* * *

Erik watched Fleck's face, looking for the first sign of terror as he removed his mask. He was used to people recoiling from him when they saw what lay underneath, but Fleck didn't move as the mask and wig dropped to the table.

'Are you not scared Fleck?'

'What is there to be scared of? This is exactly what I shouted at my manager for! People like us who are considered freaks are still humans, why would I be scared? You are still a man Erik'

Christine watched the scene in front of her, seeing the confusion across Erik's face. He had never been accepted instantly, not even by her. She had grown used to his face, but she spent weeks hiding from him in fear. His mother had gotten rid of him because of his face, hating him even though he was her own child. He had grown used to the terror his face brought to people and had already mentally prepared himself from the screams that Fleck was sure to let out when she saw his distorted flesh. Fleck didn't seem to care, she actually seemed angry at the reaction Erik had expected.

Erik put his mask back on; not liking the way Fleck was studying it with curiosity present in her eyes. He was already uneasy from her finding it perfectly fine. He'd wanted to be accepted all his life, but now it had happened was he ready? Were people in this strange place going to allow him to walk among men? This Coney Island she worked at? It sounded like a horrible place, but Fleck spoke highly of her colleagues, saying they didn't care about personality and were all incredibly accepting.

'Fleck?'

'Erik?'

'Why do you work at that place? If the manager is as cruel as you say?'

'My cousins work there too, we are a group. I couldn't leave them, they're my only family. The manager is a piece of the devil himself, but I love performing, and entertaining is something I've wanted to do since I was a child. I have nowhere to go if I leave, nowhere else would allow me to work for them. If I leave Coney, I have nothing.'

Erik considered this for a second, a place that was so accepting owned by such a foul beast. He had harmed a young woman, for standing up for herself. If Christine would allow it, his Punjab Lasso would be making a reappearance, but violence was no longer an option. He wanted to preserve a place that allowed freaks like himself to work in a comfortable way, but that would never happen if it was owned by the man Fleck spoke about.

'Fleck, would this man be willing to sell?'

'What?!'

'You say this place is so accepting, and that you can never leave it, but with a man such as the one you speak of in charge, it's never going to be the same'

'Okay?'

'Why don't I become manager?'

Christine was taken aback. He had always made it clear that he didn't believe in displaying human so called imperfections as a means of entertainment. He seemed fixated on the acceptance the people working there showed each other. IT occurred to Christine that for the years he was trapped in the circus, he was looked down on by the others. He wanted to protect a place that gave freaks a place to relax among others, and of course to prevent Fleck's family from losing their means of living. It was the first act of friendship she had witnessed him do, and she felt the pride and love for him grow even more.

'Erik that would be wonderful, I must return to my family now, but I will arrange a meeting for the two of you! I'll inform you of the details when I know'

With that Erik let Fleck out of the apartment, both of the girls hugging each other tightly and vowing to arrange a dinner for them both soon.

'Fleck, this is for you'

Fleck took the white envelope, pulling it open delicately, not knowing what it contained. She unfolded the piece of paper and then nearly dropped it as she read the contents.

_Dear Miss Fleck,_

_As our first American friend, I would like to invite you to the wedding of myself and Christine Daae. It will be at the church on Coney Island at 11am tomorrow morning, but I'm sure Christine would like you to arrive at our apartment around 10 so you can accompany her to the Church. Your cousins are also invited, and if they would meet me at the Church beforehand it would be greatly appreciated._

_I do hope you can make it, it would mean a lot to us both._

_Yours, _

_Erik Leroux_

'You want me to come to your wedding?!'

'You are going to be a great friend of ours Fleck, and it would be an honour for you to be our guest'

'Fleck please! You and your cousins will make the event so much more special. We only had two or three guests from the opera originally, but you are already a better friend to us than they are!'

'I would love to! Squelch and Gangle will be just as honoured as I am. I will meet you here at half 9 tomorrow Christine! I must go, see you then!'

Christine giggled at the excitement obvious in her voice, and Christine found herself wondering if Fleck had ever been to a wedding.

'Christine, it's getting late angel, big day tomorrow, you need your sleep'

Christine's hands snaked around Erik's neck, pulling him close to her. She heard him hum in appreciation as his hands grabbed her hips, closing the distance between them.

'Erik, are you nervous?'

'A little my angel, but I'm far more excited at the thought of you being my wife'

Erik's lips met Christine's in cute little kisses as she tried to reply, they weren't passionate kisses, just full of love and happiness. He pressed his forehead against hers, watching the smile that played on her face when he whispered all the little details of their wedding to her again and again. They stayed like this for a while, telling each other how perfect tomorrow was going to be.

'Christine, it's time for bed, we need to sleep'

Erik scooped her up in his arms, putting her in their bedroom to change while he went to the bathroom. He pulled the bandage away from the wound on his face, seeing how bad it was in his reflection in the mirror. He winced as he saw the ripped flesh. It wasn't as bad as the nurse had made out, and once the dried blood was washed away it would not be very obvious. He just prayed he would look presentable for the wedding tomorrow, for Christine. It was then that Erik heard a small knock on the bathroom door.

'Erik? I need to wash my face, can I come in?'

Erik let her in, watching her enter gracefully, even though her bump was becoming more obvious. She looked at him, knowing he was most likely watching her, a large grin on her face. Her hair was pinned back, and she was wearing a night dress with a bathrobe over the top. It was nothing fancy, but Erik wondered how on earth she made something so simple look so beautiful. He would never get over how beautiful she always looked, and he never wanted to.

'That looks painful angel'

'Nothing I can't handle darling'

They both washed their faces in the small sink, Christine's small form standing in front of him, allowing them both to see in to the mirror along the wall. Christine was watching Erik, her eyes running along the slash on her angel's face.

'Don't look so worried Christine, it's not very deep and now that the blood's gone you can barely notice it. It won't be noticeable tomorrow'

'I'm not worried if it's noticeable Erik, I'm worried that it will hurt you'

'I can assure you it doesn't my angel'

Erik's arms wrapped around her front, pulling her towards him so he could hug her from behind. She never seemed to stop smiling around him, and her eyes always had a sparkle he had never seen until they left France. Did he make her this happy? He hoped he did. Their eyes locked in the mirror, watching each other's movements. He saw Christine close her eyes, sighing in pure bliss as the thought of their wedding tomorrow, the love she had for him, and the way he held her close to him. Erik rested his chin on her shoulder, kissing her neck as he did so, she was the happiest woman alive in that moment, she had the perfect man, she was pregnant with his child, she loved her job, she had made friends and Erik was finally beginning to feel accepted in this strange new life. She was always worried he had given a part of his life up to be with her, the Phantom was gone these days, no longer present in him. Instead he was preparing to become a husband and Father, Christine knew she would never understand what went on in his head, but she knew he was ready for it all. He was the strongest, bravest man she knew and would not let anything get in the way of their relationship. The best days of their lives together were beginning and neither of them looked back with any regrets.

'Christine'

'mmmm'

'I love you'

'I love you too angel'

* * *

I know this is shorter than a lot of the rest of my chapters; I want the wedding to be in its own chapter, so this is just the final stage before that!


	14. Chapter 14

HEY HEY HEY! Sorry it's been a while, but it's the school holidays so expect a fair few chapters over the next 2 weeks!

* * *

Raoul was not the man he used to be. He was locked in a cell, going crazy and having withdrawal symptoms from the alcohol that was no longer flowing through his veins. It was all the Phantom's fault in his opinion, no one else had the manipulative ways to turn him from a sophisticated Vicomte to a man considered at risk of developing mental health issues. It was not like Raoul to attack the way he had, but he did not feel any guilt inside him as he remembered the shocked look on the beast's face when the cool blade was dragged along his flesh. For a brief few seconds Raoul was appreciative of the bars that separated the two men, preventing the Phantom from retaliating. A low chuckled developed in to a loud laugh as he shouted the words that would echo around him forever.

'You'll never be perfect for her!'

* * *

'You'll never be perfect for her!'

Why would Raoul use such harsh words to try and scare Erik away from her, Christine wondered. The look on Erik's face when he told her about the encounter made her feel like he believed every word of it. He was perfect for her, so perfect she was more than happy to marry him, and the day was finally here. It was a fairly warm spring morning, to Christine went out on to the small balcony and sat on the floor, looking over the place she now called home. Coney Island's theme parks and circuses were beginning to come to life, and Christine noticed the rather large tent Erik was in the process of buying to save their dear friend Miss Fleck. How could someone who was going through all the trouble to protect a woman he had only just met not be perfect?

'CHRISTIIIIIIIIIIIINE!'

In her day dream like state, Christine hadn't heard Miss Fleck knocking on the door. Usually, Erik would answer but he had left for Nadir's early in the morning to prevent him seeing her before the wedding.

'Sorry Fleck, it's open!'

With that, Fleck threw the door open in excitement, running towards the balcony doors that Christine was now stood in.

'Come on we don't have much time!'

'Fleck, the wedding isn't till 11, it's only half 9!'

'Yes but we have so much to do! You must get dressed; fix your hair, your make up!'

Fleck was panicking more than Christine, and much to Christine's amusement, she was eagerly shoving her towards the bathroom, instructing her to fix her hair.

At 10, Christine emerged from the bathroom, her chocolate brown curls pinned in Erik's favourite style, half up, the other half flowing freely along her back. Her makeup was set perfectly, nothing to heavy that she looked unnatural. Her red lipstick drew attention to the beaming smile she had been wearing since she woke up, and it suited her perfectly.

'Wow Christine! Now hurry, you must dress, we have to leave soon!'

* * *

Erik paced around Nadir's tiny home in his suit, watching the clock on the wall tick by painfully slowly. He was far too nervous and excited to wait any longer, and knowing he had to meet Fleck's cousins, he decided to leave now, nearly 30 minutes before the wedding started. His best man, Nadir, was attempting to convince him to wait a bit longer, but Erik was having none of it, and soon they were both out on the street, walking towards the little Church the wedding was due to take place in.

'Erik, are you nervous?'

'Of course I am! What is my beautiful Christine thinking right now? What if she has changed her mind?'

'Don't be ridiculous Erik, that woman is so in love with you she would not even dream of not marrying you.'

'Are you sure?'

'Yes Erik, now stop worrying!'

It took them ten minutes to reach the church, and soon any fear was removed with excitement as Erik spoke to the minister performing the ceremony, not even caring to respond to the man staring open-mouthed at his mask.

* * *

She was ready.

Her dress had been altered to fit over the bump, and it both highlighted it while making her look more in proportion, if that was even possible. It was beautiful, the lacing sitting perfectly over her arms and accenting the neckline gracefully. She was shaking slightly with nerves as she walked out in to the living room, where Fleck stood waiting for her.

'My god Christine, you look beautiful!'

'Thank you Fleck'

The ceremony was half an hour away, and the carriage was waiting outside for the two of them so they could make their way to the venue. Fleck grabbed Christine's hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze when she noticed the nerves building up in her.

'It's going to be perfect Christine'

The ride to the Church didn't take long and soon they arrived at the building. A rather large man covered in tattoos was stood outside waiting and Fleck introduced his as Squelch, her cousin. He had been told to wait outside so he could inform the bride and groom of each other's arrival.

'Are you ready Christine?'

'I think so'

'You'll be okay'

The others all went in to the main room of the Church, leaving Christine alone for a few seconds. Her mind went through everything that could go wrong in this wedding. She could fall over. He could change his mind. She might mess up her vows. He might get scared and leave her. The bridal march rescued Christine from her thought, and she took her place at the doors the lead to her waiting groom and all her friends. A young man who worked for the church opened the doors when it was time, and Christine began to walk down the aisle. She had no one to give her away, and felt terribly upset that her father was not there to do the honours. He would have loved to see her get married to a man who loved her as much as Erik. Instead she had to walk the aisle and felt a blush creep up on her cheeks as the few guests who were seated watched her every move, and Erik's face turning in to a smile as he saw her.

Christine reached the end of the aisle and quickly laced her fingers with Erik's. He leaned close to her and whispered quietly in her ear.

'You look beautiful, my angel of music'

His hot breath on her neck helped calm her down; his eyes watching her smile and look at him. The excitement in her eyes was unmistakable, and he was so lost in her eyes that had completely missed the first part of the ceremony.

'And now Erik, if you would like to speak your vows'

'Certainly. Christine Daae, my darling, my sweet Christine, you complete me. I have led of life of torment and torture for years, until the day you arrived in it. You were 7 years old, and yet still someone how beautiful. You stole my heart that day, and have kept it for nearly 13 years, and I never want you to give it back. It is yours to keep Christine, and I pray you will never want to get rid of it, because I never want it back. You have made my life perfect Christine. I never dreamt I would be a husband, let alone a Father, and yet here I am on my wedding day. You have made it all possible. You turned me from a monster to a man, and I could never be more grateful that you did. I love you Miss Daae, and I never want us to be apart, no matter what happens in our lives.'

Christine was close to tears by the end, and buy the look in Erik's eyes she could tell he was to. She didn't know how to reply to that, he had always had a way with words but she didn't know they could be this powerful. She heard the sniffles that signified that all the guests surrounding them were also in tears. The minister, seeing Christine's face, allowed her a second to compose herself before asking for her vows.

'Erik Leroux, my angel of music, you are the man I've always dreamed of. For a while there was a chance that another man would stand in the place you stand today, but that chance has gone and I'm glad it's you that stand there instead. I am so unbelievably happy that this day has finally arrived, that you are soon to be my husband and father to my children. You are the part of my life that has been missing for so many years, and now with you my life can finally begin. I love you more than I can express in words, a love so strong and so powerful I can't control it, and I know you love me as well. You heart is in safe keeping with me, as long as you promise to treat mine with the same care. It is yours Erik, and I will guard yours as powerfully as you guard mine, and I will never ever let it go, not for anyone or anything. I love you, Erik Leroux.'

Erik and Christine were now openly crying in happiness at each other's words. The love between them was so big they never thought it could grow more, but it did. The guests surrounding the couple were wiping away tears, and Fleck was audibly sobbing. In that moment, everything was perfect; nothing could shatter their world, not even Raoul, who was at the back of both of their minds, lurking in the shadows. The minister continued the ceremony, marrying the pair with an equal amount of happiness on his face, you never found love as pure as the love between this couple anymore, and it made him smile.

'I now pronounce you Man and Wife, congratulations Mr and Mrs Leroux. You may now kiss the bride'

And kiss her he did.

* * *

Ooh exciting! I nearly cried in frustration at trying to write the perfect vows for them! Next up, the buying of the side show, and a little trouble involving the baby... dun dun dun.


	15. Chapter 15

Hi guys! Before you read this, I just want to do a little explaining about the previous chapter.

Firstly, I felt that adding the wedding night scene would ruin the story, I am not very good at writing that kind of thing and I thought it would be better without it. Also, my little 11 year old sister reads this story and as I am 15 years old I don't think I want her showing my parents a scene like that written by me.

Secondly, the typing quality was atrocious on my part! A few of my keys are broken which explains some, but others were my carelessness, I'm sorry about that! I will steal a computer which doesn't have a broken keyboard and fix that as soon as possible!

Lastly, I understand that I used some unusual things in the vows, but Erik and Christine haven't had a normal start to their relationship and I wanted that to be reflected in what they said.

I hope this helps you understand a little better!

Love Cody xxx

* * *

'Christine I'm dizzy watching you!'

Erik and Christine both laughed as she spun around their small bedroom. They had not stopped smiling since their marriage, and nearly a week had passed. Christine was dancing around, modelling her new clothes she had brought to cover her constantly growing bump. She was nearly 5 months pregnant, yet Erik still couldn't understand how graceful she looked. He watched her from where he lay in the bed as tried on yet another dress.

'Do you have to go to the sideshow today Erik?'

'I'm afraid I do my darling, but would you like a quiet night in tonight, I shall invite Fleck, Squelch and Gangle?'

Christine's face initially dropped, not wanting to spend her only day off before opening in 2 days time alone, but at the idea of their dear friends coming round in the evening cheered her up again.

'Ooh yes please Erik!'

Erik shuffled towards the end of the bed, kneeling in front of where Christine stood. Her arms rested on his shoulders and he pressed his hands to her bump, leaning up to kiss her on the lips. He was not wearing his mask and she lifted her hands to cup both his cheeks, kissing both of them before walking to her dressing table and sitting in front of it.

Christine watched Erik rise from the bed and pull his trousers on before walking over to where she was now brushing her hair, resting his hands on her shoulders.

'I won't be long today beautiful, but I'm sure Fleck will come running over as soon as she gets the invite, so don't expect to be alone for long!'

Christine giggled; it was very true about Fleck. They hadn't seen each other in a few days, claiming they needed time together. Christine was missing her dearly, they were very close and had become like sisters. She reminded Christine of Meg Giry, but not in an obvious way. They had the same long curly blonde hair, and were both incredibly nosey when it came to her business. It was only then that it occurred to Christine how much she missed her life at the opera, but as she met Erik's eyes in the mirror, those thoughts melted away and were replaced by the happiness that had been present for so long. She reached her hands up to cover his, stroking her fingers along his knuckles and smiling up at him.

'I must go, it's our last meeting today, I've almost convinced him, it's just the talk of price now, but I have more than enough saved.'

'Okay angel, I love you'

'I love you too Christine'

* * *

'That is not enough!'

Erik was beginning to see the short temper Fleck had warned her boss had had. He was not a very nice person to anyone, and watching the way he treated the employees of his who walked in to the office on rare occasions had made Erik feel a very strong hatred to the man in front of him. He was short, pot-bellied and smelt of stale alcohol, so much so at one or two moments Erik had to hold back from gagging at the foul stench.

'What are you expecting from me sir?'

'You wish to buy my sideshow, yes?'

'Yes sir'

'And the small amusement rides I own surrounding it'

'Again, yes'

'And you think this tiny little amount covers that?'

'So what do you see as a reasonable price?'

'$7500'

Erik nearly spat the water he was sipping straight over the man. In previous discussions they had talked about much less, and Erik was shocked at how much he had raised the price to. There was no way the sideshow was worth that much, the tent that housed it was in urgent need of repairs, the rides outside were in working order but were not overly impressive, the acts did not receive much pay so it didn't appear the owner was very low on money, so it was incredibly unreasonable to demand that much.

'You are not serious'

'I am, to buy all of these things I own, that is very reasonable amount.'

'You have spoke several times about how much you want to get rid of all of this, but you expect me to pay that much? How about £5000?'

'$7000?'

'I will go no higher than $5500'

'$6000, no less'

'$5500 or you have no deal'

'Fine, $5500, that is it, no lower!'

Erik had done it! He had finally bought the sideshow his friends worked at. Fleck had been telling the other acts about his new ideas for the place, and they seemed equally excited from the recounts of what they said she told him. He was unbelievably happy at the thought of saving these people labelled as freaks from the horrible conditions the previous owner had kept them in. These people would not have to cope with an upbringing like he had, they could have freedom. Erik could give them the pay they deserved, remove any ideas about this being a place that harms them, create a place of safety for them, reduce some of the hours they were working so they were much happier to come in to work. Christine would be so proud of him, she wanted desperately for her friends to be safe where they worked, and Erik had finally gained the opportunity to do so. He began to count the money out; it was not much compared to the amount he had saved for the home he wanted to buy for him, Christine and their child.

'Here you go, not get out of my office.'

The man counted his money, nodded t Erik, collected his belonging and left. He hadn't meant to sound so rude to the man, but Erik couldn't stomach being in the presence of him any longer. The meeting had taken much less time than he planned and he was not due to start his work until the following Monday, managing to successfully fit composing for the opera around his new job as the manager. Mr Williams, his boss at the opera, was very pleased with Erik when he found out why he was doing it, and did not put up a fight when Erik asked to rearrange his schedule.

Erik sat in his desk for a while, flicking through the papers, learning about all the acts that now worked for him, before heading for the door. Throwing his coat lazily around his shoulders, he opened the door that joined the main tent to his office. Before he could take a step, thirty pairs of arms threw themselves around him, hugging him and thanking him for buying the sideshow and freeing them from the horrible man. All 30 people wore beaming smiles on their faces, looking genuinely happy at the thought of a new boss. Right in front of him was Fleck, dancing around excitedly at the success of Erik's plan.

'Thank you all, I didn't expect this in the slightest!'

'Sir, we weren't expecting you to get rid of him so easily!'

'Please, call me Erik. I want you all to understand that this place is going to change, for the positive, and you will not have to cope with working for a horrible man like him again.'

They all cheered, thanking him repeatedly before he sent them all back to work with a smile. He grabbed Fleck's arm as she turned to leave, catching her cousin's attention as he did so.

'Not you three, Christine is expecting us for a quiet evening in'

'Yay! I haven't seen her in so long!'

'It's been 5 days Fleck.'

'Far too long!'

'May I remind you this was your idea?'

She stuck out her tongue at him and then began to get ready to leave. The three men watched her run around, grabbing her coat before running out of the door, motioning for them all to follow. They chuckled at her child-like reaction, before following behind, seeing her blonde curls bouncing along in front of them.

'I want to thank you Erik'

'For what Squelch?'

'For everything! Fleck has been so much happier since she met Christine; she was near suicidal before she made a friend. I have never seen her be such good friends with someone and it's definitely made her happier, and you have been like a brother to her. And now, buying the sideshow so we never have to go through what she did! Just thank you'

'You're welcome, Squelch. I can tell you that Fleck has had the same affect on Christine. She was very lonely with only me for company, we rarely see Nadir as he works such complicated hours, and so having a friend who isn't her husband is good for her. She looks forward to all three of you visiting; you've become very dear friends of ours, so we thank you to.'

* * *

Christine stood, smoothing down her dressing, laughing hard at the repeated knocks and the shouting of her name she could hear on the other side of the door.

'Fleck I'm coming, it's not easy to run to the door when you are 5 months pregnant!'

She opened the door, and nearly fell backwards when Fleck wrapped her arms around her in a tight embrace.

'I missed you Christine'

'I missed you too Fleck! Where are the men?'

'They were being slow, I ran ahead!'

They hugged for a while, smiling and chatting about what had happened during the days they hadn't seen each other. It took both of them a while to realise that Erik, Squelch and Gangle had arrived and were watching them both with amusement on their faces. Christine looked at Erik, wanting confirmation on what she was expecting from Fleck's entrance. He simply nodded, his face turning in to a huge grin as she untangled herself from the arms around her. She ran to her husband, who picked her up and spun her faster and faster until she felt dizzy.

'You got it?!'

'Yes I did, I own the sideshow!'

She pulled him closer to her by wrapping her hands around the back of his neck and brought his face down to hers, kissing him hard. They stayed like this for what felt like hours until they were interrupted by Gangle's cough, breaking the awkward silence. They all collapsed around the living room, Erik and Christine cuddled together on the sofa, Fleck perched on the end of the same sofa, Gangle sitting on a chair from the dining table and Squelch throwing himself on to the floor.

Hours later they were drinking hot tea, listening to Christine tell them about the jokes she played on La Carlotta when she was a child living at the opera. Fleck was fascinated by the thought of being brought up in such a place, full of music and beauty, and of course with Erik teaching her to sing like the angel she was. She wished she'd had the same opportunity, and as soon as she told Christine this she promised to help her learn to dance and sing, much to Fleck's delight. The tales of Erik's lair and how he was referred to as the Opera Ghost and The Phantom of the Opera helped the trio understand him a bit better. He told them about the music he used to write for Christine, and it was only then that it occurred to Fleck that she had never heard Christine sing or Erik play.

'Will you play us something?'

'And sing Christine!'

'If Erik doesn't mind, will you duet with me Erik?'

'Okay my angel'

They stood, walking towards the piano that sat in the corner of the room. Erik sat in the stool, pulling out the sheet music that they both knew so well. His fingers aligned themselves on the keys and he looked at Christine for confirmation to begin. She nodded softly, filling her lungs with air and beginning to sing. Erik copied, rushing his fingers over the keyboard as the song began.

_Past the point of no return no going back now  
Our passion play has now at last begun  
Past all thought of right or wrong, one final question  
How long should we two wait before we're one?_

_When will the blood begin to race  
The sleeping bud burst in to bloom?  
When with the flames at last consume us?_

_Past the point of no return, the final threshold  
The bridge is crossed, so stand and watch it burn  
We've passed the point of no return_

'Christine, Erik, you're both amazing singers! I see why you fell in love with her voice! You wrote that Erik?! That's unbelievable! Do teach me to sing like you Christine!'

'I promise I will Fleck, and thank you'

'Thank you Fleck.'

Erik pulled Christine on to his lap, wrapping his arms around her waist, she lifted hers hands to meet his, entwining their fingers together and rested her head on his shoulders. She had forgotten just how much she loved singing with him, and she was looking forward to doing it again.

'Now I need your help'

'What for Erik?

'Yes, for what darling?'

'I want to rename the sideshow'

'What for?'

'Well Gangle, I want people to see it as a new beginning'

'It's a brilliant idea angel'

'Thank you Christine'

They sat in silence for a few minutes. All of them at one point began to speak but stopped, dismissing the idea they had inside their minds. It seemed like an impossible task, and they all felt like giving up. Trying to find a name to fit the sideshow that summed up the Erik's plans was hard, and nothing seemed spectacular enough for him.

'Erik, what was the name they called you in Paris?'

'Opera Ghost?'

'No, the other one'

'The Phantom?'

'Yes...'

'Squelch what are you talking about?'

'How about Phantasma, City of Wonders?'

* * *

Tadaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! I'm happy with this one, sorry for the long wait!


	16. Chapter 16

**I have corrected all the mistakes (I hope!). Thanks Judybear236 for the help! **

**It has been brought to my attention that I keep using phrases like 'where to?' and 'sat IN his desk' - I have family from the north and south of England so I have picked up some weird speaking habits because of the various accents I'm surrounded by, just ignore it! I can't stop doing it, damn you Dorset/Yorkshire/London accents!**

* * *

'So, as my employees, I wish to invite you all to see mine and my wife's debut at the Coney Island Opera House, I would be delighted for you all too meet her and to see me perform for the first time. It would be lovely to see a few friendly faces in the crowd.'

'Oh Master, we would all be happy to!'

'I'm glad! I will have Miss Fleck deliver you the more important details this afternoon as I have to leave to rehearse before the show tonight. I have one more thing I wish to discuss with you.'

Erik could see the various expressions of curiosity across the 30 faces staring at him. He wanted to ask them personally on their opinion on the name Squelch had suggested while he was talking with Erik and Christine last night. Erik had loved the idea of 'Phantasma, City of Wonders' from the start, even though various other names had been given to him for several hours afterwards. It suited the image of the park Erik dreamed of one day creating, a park full of mystery, the strange and the dark that both appealed and scared the visitors. For now, he had to find a way to incorporate the future ideas with what he currently owned, and although what he owned wasn't very spectacular, it was the perfect starting point for what he wanted.

'What is it Master?'

'I would like to rename the sideshow to something a lot more fitting, something that will help us shake the horrible image the old manager has left behind. I have arranged for the tent to be replaced in the next few weeks, the amusements outside are being removed and replaced on a much grander scale, I am completely rewriting your acts to showcase your talents, and I feel that we need a name that suits this place'

'What have you decided?'

'Well I would like your final opinion, but Squelch made a suggestion to my wife and I that we both liked and I believe it would be a suitable name'

'Ooh what is it, tell us!'

'How would you feel about 'Phantasma, City of Wonders'?'

Erik watched the crowd of people burst in to discussion, the smiles on their faces being quite obvious. They had seemed very happy to rename and to also renew the sideshow on a much grander scale. He hoped they would like the name as much as he did.

'We love it!'

'I'm glad! Now I must be off, I hope to see you all tonight at the opera house, enjoy the rest of your day'

* * *

Christine stood on the large stage while people bustled around her, carrying various pieces of equipment and props for tonight's opening night. The stage felt different in a way she couldn't place her finger on, it was much larger and more modern than the stage back at the Opera Populaire, but at that moment something was missing from it. She waited patiently for the all clear from the workers so she could rehearse the main song from tonight's opera. It was written by Erik, a beautiful aria that was the main part of the show, titled 'Love Never Dies' and composed specifically to show off her voice. She asked Erik about its origins when he first gave the music to her, and had felt so very guilty that the sadness in the song was what she had caused Erik to feel during those months between Don Juan and their first night together. Her whole soul was enveloped in the beauty of the song; wanting to perfect it for him, as a thank you for all that he went through for her.

'All clear, Mrs Leroux, the stage is yours to rehearse as you please.'

She couldn't help but smile when she was referred to as Mrs Leroux, she was so proud to be this brilliant man's wife. With Erik on her mind she began to sing, but could still feel a small emptiness until she saw a figure at the back of the auditorium, pacing towards her with clear adoration in his eyes. That's what was missing, Erik. Every night she sang he was there to guide her, and standing on the stage without feeling his presence was what was making it feel so empty. As the song drew to a close, Erik had climbed the small steps on to the stage and wrapped his arms around her.

'That was perfect angel'

'Now you are here to witness it, it truly feels perfect'

'Are you ready for tonight my sweet?'

'As ready as I will ever be darling, I'm so very nervous'

'It's okay, I will be sitting at the piano near your side, and Fleck is coming to watch along with the others from the sideshow'

'I will finally get to meet them?'

'Yes my angel'

She turned to face him and wrapped her arms around him, feeling whole again when his strong arms folded around her waist and his chest hummed against her cheek as he laughed. He was so perfect to her, so very perfect.

'You must get ready Christine'

With that she wandered off the stage, heading for her dressing room, where, unbeknownst to her, he had delivered a beautiful bouquet of roses. Her dress was completely a surprise for her, and seeing it hanging on the wardrobe door took her breath away, it was truly beautiful.

* * *

Fleck hurried the other members of the various acts that worked alongside her in to the foyer of the opera house. It was already filling up with various people and she didn't want anyone to be lost. None of them had ever been to a place as beautiful and sophisticated as where they stood now, and they were taken aback at the sheer size of the room which held the stage when they entered. Erik had reserved a block of seats near the front for the strange group, and was standing, eagerly awaiting their arrival. He looked so relaxed in this environment, what a life it must be to stay in such a place as this, Fleck thought.

'You all made it, I am so glad! Christine and I are on in ten minutes and we were worried you weren't going to make it in time'

'We're fine Erik, go and get ready and tell that wife of yours I say hello!'

'I certainly will Fleck, good bye'

'Bye Erik!'

Erik wandered off to the dressing room which Christine was sat in, stroking the petals of the yellow rose that he had left earlier that day. They were her favourites and he knew it.

'Christine, you look magnificent! The stage manager wants us in the wings now. Also, Fleck has arrived and sends her love'

'Brilliant! Where is she?'

'She is sitting with the others; they're on the right hand side'

Christine grasped Erik's hand tight as they made their way to the wings at the side of the stage. The first performance was a ballet, warming up the crowd before the main act of the night, her. She was so nervous and was beginning to shake slightly, but Erik's thumb was running across her palm, calming her with one look.

'You will be brilliant my darling, I promise'

'As will you, my angel of music'

'Mr and Mrs Leroux, you're on!'

The coupled exchanged glances mixed with excitement and nerves, tightening their grip on each other's hands. They walked out on to the stage like this, Christine's small palm in Erik's and his rough skin against hers.

Fleck gasped, never had she seen such a beautiful sight. Christine wore a beautiful deep blue dress, made of fine silk and with a train that followed behind her, made of all shades of blue and green. Her hair was styled similar to how she had it for the wedding, but it had flowers woven in to the top section, complimenting her eyes. Erik wore a black suit, nothing to over the top but perfect for this event. His shirt was of a similar shade to his mask, and helped to accent the attention to detail on his tie, which was a similar colour to Christine's train. The pair were holding hands as they entered, earning a respectable reception from the audience and making Fleck smile in delight.

Erik seated himself in the grand piano that was brought on specifically for him to use. Usually, he would have joined the rest of the orchestra in the pit, but Mr Williams believed his presence on stage enhanced the performance and Christine had nodded along wildly with his suggestion of him accompanying her singing on stage with the piano. She was incredibly persuasive, and soon Erik found himself being a large part of the performance. He felt like he was distracting the crowd from her, but when they walked out on stage everyone was in awe at her beauty before she had even began to sing. Erik had never felt more proud.

The various members of Phantasma were taken aback by just how stunning Erik's wife was. She had a gorgeous smile, and when she opened her mouth to sing, they had never heard such a gorgeous voice. The audience clearly agreed with their thoughts, and as soon as Christine began to sing the first note, they had never been so silent. It was then that Fleck heard the most beautiful song in existence and was overwhelmed by the performance Christine and Erik gave.

* * *

'Christine you were marvellous!'

Erik stood next to Christine as they took their final bow with the rest of the chorus. They had received a standing ovation when they entered, and when Erik leant down to kiss her lightly on the lips, she had never heard so many cheers. He was whispering in her ear as the waited for the curtain to fall, making her smile even more than she was before. She spotted Fleck just as the curtain began to drop, and made sure to wave before she was out of sight.

'You were perfect angel'

Erik was now cuddling her close, holding her tightly and never wanting to let go. He would have spun her around in glee, but she was five months pregnant and he did not want to risk it.

'Your playing was unbelievable Erik; I have never heard you play so well! The crowd loved you'

'The love was all for you angel'

He kissed her on the lips, running his fingers through her hair and curling it around his finger. She was so unbelievably beautiful he just couldn't resist, and it took the gentle tap from the manager on his shoulder to make him realise they were still in public.

'You were both magnificent; the crowd went mad for you! Now there is a party in the ballroom beneath the theatre, all the friends you invited are more than welcome'

'Thank you Sir'

They watched the man walk off, before Erik told Christine to head to her dressing room and he would send Fleck there once he found her. He would meet her at the celebration once she had a chance to rest.

* * *

Fleck burst in to Christine's room, where she sat brushing the loose curls in her hair. She had waited until Erik had taken all the other members of Phantasma to the party downstairs before she went to find her. When Erik had greeted the group without his Christine she was a little surprised, she was usually right by his side, but it didn't take her long to realise she would need to rest after singing before heading to the party, she was five months pregnant after all.

'Christine you were brilliant, so very brilliant! I knew you could sing but I didn't expect anything as grand as that!'

'Thank you Fleck, I'm so glad you came'

'I wouldn't miss it for the world. Your husband has instructed me to bring you to the party as soon as you are ready, so are you ready? Please say yes!'

'Yes I am Fleck, you seem so very excited'

'I have never been to a sophisticated party before, I cannot wait to see what it is like!'

* * *

Erik stood with Squelch and Gangle, watching the grand staircase that lead to the large hall underneath the opera house. Fleck and Christine were due to arrive any minute and Erik was eager to dance with her, wanting to show her off to everyone for the brilliant person she was. It felt like an eternity before he saw the bright red feathers of Fleck's dress and the blue fabric of Christine's. He watched their eyes flick around the room from where they stood at the top of the grand marble staircase, looking for familiar faces so they would not have to stand alone. It was Fleck who spotted the trio first, guiding Christine's eyes towards them by pointing excitedly to the far corner where they stood. Christine's face lit up when her gaze landed on Erik, and soon she was heading towards the first few steps, hurrying towards them. Hurrying too fast, much too fast for the situation, her swollen stomach, the heeled shoes on marble, the grand staircase, and before he could even realised what was going to happen he watched her fall, her body tumbling down the steps at an alarming rate, before slamming on to the cold, hard floor beneath his feet.

'CHRISTINE!'

* * *

**I originally wasn't going to end it here, but I thought this would be more fun!**


	17. Chapter 17

**I had a review asking for a certain someone to make an appearance, so here he is! I'm not sure about this chapter, I don't know if it fits in well, so there is a tiny chance it might be taken down/replaced depending on what your reviews say!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The throbbing pain in the back of her head crept up on her as she woke, and as she opened her eyes the stream of light coming from the window worsened the pain. Christine realised she was in her bedroom, not at the party like she had thought. Why was she in her apartment? It took a few minutes before Christine realised what had happened, causing her to audibly groan at the embarrassment.

'Christine you're awake!'

She turned slowly, not wanting to make the pain in her head any worse. On her right lay a scared and tired looking Erik, watching her closely.

'Yes I am, and good morning to you too!'

She mocked him for his shocked greeting, wondering how long she had been asleep if he was that worried. His eyes had light up when she smiled at him and he immediately wrapped his strong arms around her shoulders, pulling her in to his embrace.

'You haven't woken up since you fell last night, I was incredibly worried that you weren't going to! How do you feel?'

'Well my head feels like its being hit repeatedly and my body aches.'

She ran her hands over herself, checking for any more damage. When her hands came to rest on her swollen stomach she stopped. Her eyes went wide in fear and she shot upright, ignoring the protests from her head injury.

'ERIK THE BABY! Oh my God is the baby okay?!'

'Christine calm down, you and our little one are okay. You were so lucky, we could have lost him, but the only injury you got was the back of your head. We're so lucky Christine; you're both going to be okay.'

Christine calmed down as soon as she found out her baby was okay. She felt so selfish that her first concern was herself. Why hadn't she thought of her child first? She settled back in to Erik's arms, relief flooding over her as Erik told her what the doctor had said about her injury, and how should we have to rest for the next 2 days, but then she would be okay.

'So we're all going to be okay?'

'You're all going to be fine'

'How did I fall Erik? One minute Fleck was pointing over to you three and the next I was tumbling down the stairs. Did everyone see? Oh God everyone saw me fall, I must have looked so silly!'

'Darling, yes everyone saw, but no one thought you looked silly! Everyone was trying to get to you to make sure you were okay, they were all so concerned. Nearly all the people in attendance were begging to assist Fleck, Squelch, Gangle and I in getting you here. They're all so worried about how you are now they won't even remember the accident itself by this time next week, all they'll want to know about is how you are recovering. '

'Okay, are you sure?'

'I'm perfectly sure Angel. Also, I think you fell because you were coming down the stairs very quickly, and the shoes you were wearing were sliding, so you lost your grip and slipped.'

'I remember now, I tried to grab on to the handrail but it was just out of reach. I shouldn't have worn those shoes'

'Well, you're okay and our baby is okay, that's all that matters'

With that Erik stood, placing a sweet kiss on her lips and walking towards the bedroom door. He was so relieved that his reason was living was okay. He didn't know what he would have done if the accident was a lot more serious. She was his world and if that had accident had hurt her he would not be able to stomach seeing her live in serious pain. Now that they were both okay, Erik felt like he could finally do something useful. He hadn't left her side since the accident, not even leaving to eat or sleep, so hunger was slowly creeping up on him.

'Christine?'

'Yes darling?'

'Would you like something to eat?'

'Yes, that would be wonderful!'

Erik left, smiling to himself as he could hear Christine singing from their room. She was back to her normal self already, and he doubted she would stay in bed much longer. She was stronger than she appeared and Erik loved her for it.

* * *

'Sir, we have been informed that you are to be transported back to France, a family member has paid for you release and we cannot do anything about it. Go and collect your belongings from the front desk and go straight to the docks, a ship leaves in one hour and you are scheduled to be on it'

Raoul leaped up from where he sat on the bench. Freedom was finally his; even if he would be shunned upon we arrived back in France for being arrested in the first place. But who said he would go back to France first? The stupid police trusted him to make his way to the docks himself, and he was going to go there, eventually. He just had to make a stop at a residence a few miles from where he was being kept under arrest. A residence belonging to a Mr E. Leroux and a Miss C. Daae. Whatever idiot had left the papers with their statements about Raoul on the desk near where he was collecting his belongings had given him everything he needed to go get his revenge on the beast once and for all. His plan was simple, he would wait until night time so there would be less people to witness his attack, sneak up to their apartment on the top floor of a building near the Opera House, knock on the door like a polite visitor, and then from there he would do whatever felt necessary to the Phantom and then steal his fiancée back. It really was that easy.

* * *

'Fleck!'

'Christine you're okay!'

'Why does everyone keep pointing the obvious out to me?'

'We were all just so worried that you and your little one had been seriously hurt! I didn't want to leave you last night, but a certain husband of yours was certain that you would be fine and to come back today'

As Fleck was talking Erik had wandered in to the living room and was greeted by an evil glare from Fleck, making Christine laugh at the pair.

'Don't look at me like that, I said she would be okay didn't I!'

'Yes, but you still made me go home and sleep, I was perfectly happy to wait here, but no, big scary husband wins'

'Big scary husband who is currently holding a knife and thinks it would be quite easy to hide your body.'

'And why is big scary husband holding a knife Erik?'

'Christine, I'm cooking you some lunch, don't look so worried! I'm far too tired to stab her today.'

'So are you saying you'll stab me another day?'

'Depends how long you keep calling me 'big scary husband' and staring at me like I hurt a puppy'

The group tried to act as serious as possible, but soon dissolved in to laughter at the harmless insults Fleck and Erik had been firing at each other. Fleck had been so worried all morning, and was blaming Erik for not letting her stay, but now that she had seen Christine acting like nothing had happened she felt so much better.

'You had me so worried Christine!'

'I'm fine, the baby is okay, stop your worrying!'

'I'm sorry I was worried my closest friend had been hurt!'

'It's okay Fleck, but please can we talk about something else'

'Okay Christine. Erik are you watching the show tomorrow?'

'Yes I am, I thought you might like to come Christine?'

'I'd love to!'

'Brilliant! Would you like something to eat as well Fleck, I made plenty. Are Squelch and Gangle going to be joining us?'

'That would be wonderful Erik, they said they would be visiting later on, they're helping one of the acts change part of their routine'

'Okay, well I'll save some food for them.'

A few hours later, the three of them were discussing ideas for new acts at the sideshow. Erik was going to keep his promise and help rewrite it so it helped to show off the acts skills better than their current routines. The old manager was not very keen on improving the quality, his only aim was to improve the money flowing in to his pockets. The current conversation was about the worn out costumes that needed replacing. Erik couldn't wait for the arrival of Squelch and Gangle so he could escape the pair of women discussing hair and makeup, something he was not overly interested in and knew next to nothing about. His prayers were answered when they heard a short knock on the door, signalling their arrival.

'They got here incredibly late, it's already dark out!'

* * *

Raoul could not believe how easy it had been to enter the main building, and found the apartment easily enough. He could hear laughing and talking from behind the door, matching the two heavily accented voices to the Phantom and Christine, but not recognising the American woman's voice. He stood and listened for a while, noticing the vast improvement in Christine's English. They sounded happy, and Christine did not sound at all scared. The beast obviously still had her under his spell, messing with her thoughts with his music. Raoul couldn't stand listening any longer and knocked on the door.

Erik stood to answer the door after Christine attempted to, even though both he and Fleck kept telling her she needed to rest. She let Erik open it and stayed sat in the corner of the sofa under a blanket, wearing one of Erik's shirts for comfort.

Expecting Squelch and Gangle, Erik did not ask who was there before he opened the door, instead just throwing it open and allowing them to enter before walking back towards the living room where the other two were waiting. Erik waited a few seconds, expecting them to walk in, but they didn't, so he looked back over his shoulder and saw a single figure standing there.

'Bonjour Monsieur'

* * *

**You guys didn't think I'd hurt Christine or the baby right?! I love her too much. Hate to break it to you, but there isn't many chapters left after this! I might do a sequel, about ten years later so I can actually develop the baby as a proper character, what do you think? Let me know!**


	18. Chapter 18

**I AM SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY I MADE YOU WAIT THIS LONG! I hate it when other writers do it but I just couldn't work out what to do in this chapter! **

**So here you go, I hope you guys like it!**

* * *

Erik was caught off guard by the voice of the Vicomte, and before he could react he was being forced backwards, staggering in to the glass coffee table in the centre of the room. The shards of broken glass embedded themselves in to his back and Erik could already feel the blood seeping through his shirt.

'RAOUL'

Christine's scream made both men look towards her, watching her to see how she would react to Erik's injury. She ran towards him, but was pushed away by Raoul and slammed in to the back of the wall.

'HOW DARE YOU'

'You're in no position to talk you foul beast; just what do you think you're doing?'

'I think it's you who should be answering that question, don't you?'

'Hahaha! You think you're funny; you're disgusting do you hear me? Disgusting!'

Raoul had walked to where Erik was lying and bent down to scream a variety of insults in his face, showering him with every cruel word he could think of. Christine stood against the far wall Raoul had thrown her against, praying for a miracle. Erik needed help now, she could see the blood on his shirt and he must have been in a serious amount of pain. Getting involved was not something Christine would have done by choice, Erik would always be able to get his way out of a situation like this, but hearing Raoul's voice confused her and she had to go and see if she was hearing what her mind was telling her she was.

'Vicomte, what do you think you're doing in my home?'

'Your home?! You mean the place where you keep Christine locked up, only letting her free to sing for you! I've come to take her back, wouldn't you like that Christine?'

Raoul looked over to the shaking woman in the corner, the fear in her eyes was obvious, and her face was twisted in horror at the sight of the Phantom lying on the floor. He deserved it, Raoul thought, for taking her from France and making her live with him. He had forced her under him and Raoul could clearly see that he wasn't lying when he said she was pregnant, he tiny hands were delicately wrapped around her swollen stomach, protecting the child within.

'Christine, what's going on?'

Christine had been so focused on the scene in front of her she had completely forgotten that fleck had been in the next room, understandably confused at the events.

'You know my ex-fiancée, the one who cut Erik?'

'Yes?'

'That's him'

Before Christine could stop her, Fleck lunged forward and kicked Raoul in the centre of his chest, sending him flying backwards and landing next to Erik on the shattered glass. Convinced the violent man wouldn't stand up, Fleck walked over to Erik to make sure he was still conscious. Erik's eyes were focused on Christine, making sure she was not hurt when she landed against the wall. Fleck couldn't help but smile slightly over just how much he cared for his wife, he was more worried about her than himself, even though he was quite clearly in a more dangerous situation.

'And you would be?'

Fleck felt a hand grab her roughly by the neck, forcing her to stand up and face the man. Raoul hadn't been as injured as Fleck had hoped and he had already come to get his revenge on Fleck. The small woman was focusing hard on not crying and screaming, struggling against the rough hand around her neck and the other on her arm. Raoul balled his hand in to a fist and punched Fleck straight in the nose, making a crack sound that they all clearly heard.

Satisfied that the random woman would not come back to hurt Raoul, he stood and walked towards the lump on the floor so he was hovering straight over Erik.

'Ah Vicomte, have you realised that you were hurting a woman and come to get me instead?'

'Shut up! Don't you realise you're making this worse for yourself? You've made me angry enough by taking my darling Christine away, every word you say just makes me hate you even more.'

Erik tensed as Raoul repeatedly kicked him in the stomach, trying to block out the pain for the repetitive blows. If he could just get Christine to move towards the other door, he could stand up while Raoul was distracted and throw him against the wall. He looked at Christine, who was watching wide-eyed in fear at the sight of Raoul beating her husband. He let his eyes meet hers for several seconds, before repeatedly moving them towards the door and back at her, hoping she understood what he was trying to say. The tiny nod almost made him smile at just how clever Christine could be. She appeared to have an idea of what he meant, and she trusted him enough to know that what he was planning would work well enough.

* * *

Nadir walked as fast as he could to the police station after a message was brought to him. The Vicomte had not been on the ship and he needed to find out what was going to be done about it. Erik and Christine would be in trouble if Raoul was loose on the streets again. The man was almost guaranteed to want revenge after Erik supposedly stole Christine, even though they are quite clearly happily married with a child on the way. If Raoul was to get to them he could ruin the little world the couple had created for themselves here in New York. Erik deserved the happiness Christine gave him, and if Raoul was to shatter that world Nadir wasn't sure what Erik would do, but it wouldn't be pretty. With that thought Nadir changed directions, realising it would be easier to warn Erik first, and then find out what was going on. The safety of his friend meant more to him than knowing the way the police were going to deal with the situation.

Nadir picked up the pace and mentally calculated how long it would take him to get there. He couldn't help but fear the worst, the Vicomte was a smart man and finding the residence of the newly-weds wouldn't be difficult for him. Erik was more than capable of protecting himself and Christine, but in this situation the Vicomte would have the extra help of a surprise attack, catching Erik off-guard would make the situation a lot easier for Raoul. Nadir knew he was about 4 minutes away and walked as fast as he could, wanting to get to his friends before Raoul.

* * *

Lying on the floor was not the easiest position to plan a way of getting out of the situation they were in, but somehow Erik managed it, and soon he was ready to carry out his idea. Raoul had been kicking Erik in the stomach and chest, occasionally aiming a blow at his face, knocking the mask off and allowing Raoul to attack the vulnerable side of Erik's face. Erik felt weak as the pain crept up at him, but he needed to fight this man for the sake of his wife and child. His beautiful, clever, loving, perfect wife was in danger and Erik would go out of his way to protect her, whatever the cost. That moment seemed as good a time as any to carry out his plan and so Erik looked at Christine once more, nodding at her slightly and she moved towards the door, making her movements obvious to distract the Vicomte.

Thirty seconds later, Raoul's face was pressed against the far wall and Erik was stood behind him, his hands on the back of his neck, forcing him closer and closer to the wall. As Christine had distracted Raoul, he had managed to grab at Raoul's legs, pulling them out from under him and forcing him to the ground. Erik quickly got his feet and picked Raoul up by his hair, before forcing him against the wall he had thrown Christine against minutes before.

'Did you really think you'd win Vicomte?'

'I've bested you before, and if you were to have the courage to face me man to man, I'd have beaten you many more times'

'You think so?'

'Yes?'

'You really think so?'

'I do'

'So how do you explain the situation you are in now?'

Raoul stayed silent, contemplating what Erik had just said. It's true that Erik currently had the upper-hand, but Raoul had done far more damage and what certain he could convince Christine to leave without having to damage her to.

Erik let himself chuckle slightly at Raoul's silence, making the pathetic man squirm to get free. Erik used the opportunity to turn Raoul so they were face to face, before getting as close as he could. He could see how uncomfortable Raoul was and this just made Erik laugh more.

'I think you could describe this situation as me once again beating you, don't you?'

'You will never beat me. Christine will leave with me, won't you Christine?'

Two pairs of eyes turned towards her, and Christine crept closer to Fleck, who was looking incredibly confused, aggravated and in pain. Christine wanted to comfort Fleck; the situation was made worse for her as the entire exchange was in French, so she had no idea what progress Erik was making. Christine looked straight in to Erik's eyes, wondering what on earth he was thinking in that moment. He knew Christine would never leave, but the whole situation had made him doubt everything and he needed the reassurance.

'Not even in your dreams Raoul, I'm much happier here than I ever was with you? Can't you see that? I am living in a lovely place, with a loving man and a child on the way, if I didn't want any of those things I would have come running in to your arms at the first opportunity. I'm staying here with Erik, Raoul, and I want you to get out of my house!'

The Vicomte was taken aback at Christine's outburst. He couldn't believe she would speak in the beast's defence. He was obviously still controlling her with his useless magic and his creepy music. He threw his fists forward, pummelling them in to the Phantom's chest, trying to force him away from him.

'You really think that is going to work?'

Erik looked down at the pathetic man, wondering what he was thinking at that moment. He didn't need to think for long as Raoul vocalised his evil thoughts.

'Do you know what I think? I think you're a hideous beast who no one has or ever will love. You family didn't even love you, doesn't that hurt? What makes you so sure anyone else will? Christine is clearly possessed by your demon music, but I see straight through your plan. You're such a vile creature; no one will ever want you. Why are you kidding yourself by forcing Christine under you? Do you know what? I hope that demon child dies.'

Erik's mind went blank and flashed with white hot anger, and before he could even think, Erik grabbed the Vicomte by the back of his hair, throwing his head against the wall with such force that he knocked Raoul unconscious, his body falling in to a limp pile of bones on the floor.

* * *

Nadir burst through the apartment door, not even bothering to knock after hearing the screaming of bitter words be the Vicomte, followed by a large bang that most of Coney must have heard. The sight in front of him was not what he expected. Erik was backing away from the body on the floor, looking at his hands in shock. Nadir stared for a few seconds, looking at the face of the body on the floor. He should have known who it would be, it was obviously Raoul. He had been right, Raoul had easily found the apartment, but Erik had managed to stop him hurting anyone. That's how it appeared until Erik turned towards Christine, his back to Nadir, and the spots of blood on the back of his shirt became obvious.

* * *

'Christine I'm so sorry! Please don't be mad at me, he just would listen to me, I didn't want him to hur- hmpph'

Before Erik could finish talking, Christine's lips crashed in to his and her arms wound around his neck. Erik stood there stunned, completely confused by Christine's reaction, he'd expected her to be scared of him after he did something so violent and that she might even accept the Vicomte's offer.

Christine pulled away from Erik, tears streaming down her face as loud sobs shook her body. Erik pulled her close, running his hands up and down her back in an attempt to comfort her as she clutched to his shirt, his injuries could wait, she was his priority.

* * *

Nadir asked the young women in the apartment to tell him what had happened and after a long recount, he could see why Erik had had to go to such drastic measures. Raoul was going to be locked up for life, and he deserved it more than anything else.

'Come on, we need to leave those two alone and you need to see a doctor'

Fleck nodded, cupping her broken nose to stop the blood running down her face, she watched the police officer pick up Raoul's body and followed him out of the apartment. As she turned to close the door behind her, her eyes met Erik's for a brief few seconds and she smiled sadly at the sight in front of her. Erik was carrying Christine, her body in his arms as she wept against his chest, soaking Erik's shirt with tears. Fleck turned to leave, but heard a small whisper from Erik.

'Thank you Fleck'


	19. Chapter 19

**This has taken me so long; you all deserve the opportunity to throw things at me! There is nothing to blame but me being forgetful and after this year I only have 1 year of school left, so the exams are starting to build up! This took me ages to write because my step-mum kept bribing me away with cake... **

**This chapter is mostly a filler, the next one is going to be a bit further along as otherwise we're going to have to wait months for the arrival of a certain person;) **

* * *

Christine curled her fingers tighter in to the front of Erik's shirt, his arms wrapped around her as he sat down on the sofa, gently rocking her back and forth in attempt to calm her down. Her sobs began to fade as the pain from being thrown against the wall faded.

'Calm down darling, its okay, I promise'

'Oh Erik, how did he get out?'

'I don't know angel, but you must calm down'

Christine gently nodded, closing her eyes and letting the rhythm of Erik's heart settle her. She had not been expecting a visit from Raoul ever again. She thought her life was finally how she wanted it, happily married, pregnant with a beautiful child, loving her job with all her heart and then her horrible ex-fiancée managed to find a way to worm his way back in to her mind. What if he found them again? No. She was being stupid, Nadir took him away himself. She trusted Nadir to keep him locked up forever, without a chance of escape again. Christine knew she couldn't spend the rest of her life worrying about the next time Raoul would appear. In her opinion it was inevitable, until he found a new love he would follow her around in an effort to win her back, but nothing would take her away from her Erik, the man who had once again risked his life to protect her.

'Erik?'

'Yes?'

'Is your back okay? I saw you land on the glass'

'Its fine my love'

'It's not fine, I saw the blood!'

'Shh Christine, I will be fine until you are fine'

'You know I love you with all my heart?'

'Yes I do'

'Then stop being a baby and let me take care of your injuries!'

'Christine no! I don't want to put that pressure on you until you are okay'

'Erik darling, I'm fine, he's gone. He's going to keep appearing in our lives so why should we spend forever worrying about it?'

'Not if I can help it'

'Erik darling, look at me. I trust Nadir to keep him away from us, we will have to see him again so they can take our statements and make their final decision about what to do with him, but he'll be gone soon. Us three can move on without him.'

'Christine?'

'Yes Erik'

'I love you, you're just perfect'

'As are you, my darling husband, now come and let me look at these wounds'

* * *

After gently removing the few shards of glass for Erik's back, cleaning the small wounds and dressing them, the couple sat cuddled in to each other's embrace on the sofa, watching the night sky in a peaceful silence. His mind couldn't help but wander back to that beautiful morning on the ship from France, watching the sunrise from their little window above their bed. Their relationship had grown in to a beautiful new experience for the both of them and they wouldn't change it for the world.

'Are you happy angel?'

'Incredibly, why do you ask?'

'Our relationship is so different to how it was in France, and I wouldn't want anything else, I just wanted to make sure you were feeling the same'

Christine didn't answer, instead she gently removed Erik's mask from his face, before placing tiny kisses all over the flesh, and then placed her lips over his. They stayed like this for what felt like hours, until they had to part for air, foreheads resting together as they looked in to each other's eyes.

'My beautiful Mrs Leroux'

'My unbelievably handsome Mr Leroux'

Erik couldn't help but smile to himself as Christine rested her head under his chin. He delicately lifted her head with his fingers and placed a kiss on the tip of her nose, making her giggle.

'Christine, would you like to come to work with me tomorrow? I would love you to see the new designs I have for the place and the shows we have been experimenting with, as well as giving us a chance to see how Fleck's poor nose is.'

'I would love that Erik!'

'I knew you would, come on we better be going to bed if we want to visit everyone in the morning before the shows begin.'

Christine grabbed on to Erik's hand and followed him to their room, closing the door with a small kick.

'How is our little baby doing?'

'If I wasn't mistaken, he is trying to kick his way out of stomach, he's a little fighter'

'That's definitely my child!'

Erik pulled Christine down on to the bed, and lay down next to her so that his head was near her bump, and Christine fell asleep listening to the conversations her husband had with their child.

* * *

'CHRISTINE!'

'FLECK'

'How are you? A certain husband of yours and boss of mine did not tell me you were coming to visit today!'

'It was a bit of a last minute decision, but I'm sure if he knew in advance he would have told you. More importantly, how is your nose?'

'Its fine now, just a little swollen, I can perform today so I'm very happy!'

'You always are dear Fleck, mind if I steal my wife?'

'Not at all Erik, see you later Christine, enjoy the show!'

Erik's arm entwined with Christine's and they wandered towards the main room of the sideshow's tent. The new plans had been phenomenal, and Christine had felt her heart swell with the pride Erik had put in to changing this place completely.

'You ready Christine?'

'Yes!'

Nothing could have prepared Christine for what was ahead as they walked towards the chairs in front of the stage. Word had got around Coney Island about the brand new owner of the previously hated sideshow and they way he had promised to change it in to an exciting new experience, and people had come from all over to see what the new manager would bring. Every chair was filled with families, children perched on laps craning their necks for a view of the stage, others running up and down the aisles in anticipation for the beginning of the show. Along the back wall, a crowd of people stood, silently cursing themselves for not arriving earlier, but still just as excited as the other people around the stage. Christine couldn't help but notice the pride spread across Erik's face when he saw just how happy they were to be here, and Christine couldn't help but share this sense of pride.

'I'm so proud of you Erik'

'Had it not been for you my angel, I would have never put the effort in to this, so thank you'

'My pleasure my darling, shall we find our seats?'

Erik had had Fleck put a reserved sign on the front seats, and the pair sat down just as the curtain rose and Fleck bounced on to the stage, the grin on her face growing as people cheered. Her eyes found Christine's and she winked, before looking up towards the entire audience.

'Hello my friends, sit back, relax, and let the spectacle astound you!'

* * *

'Fleck you were magnificent!'

'Thank you Christine!'

'How on earth do you get yourself so high, I was mesmerised!'

'That's what makes you an aerialist extraordinaire Christine!'

'Just wow!'

Erik chuckled at the pair, along with Squelch and Gangle, who were waiting for Fleck so they could make their way back home. Erik didn't want to part Christine and Fleck yet, so he had an idea.

'How about us five go to dinner, my treat?'

'I would love that!'

'Me too!'

'And me of course!'

Erik turned to his wife, who had stayed silent as the other three jumped up and down in excitement.

'And you, my darling wife?'

'I would love nothing more'

* * *

**I'm thinking three chapters and then an epilogue, then I will write a sequel set ten years later! I would like to thank you all for sticking with me! Also, if any of you out there have considered writing LND fanfiction, I encourage you to do it. There is no way near enough! **


	20. Chapter 20

**I SHOULDN'T HAVE MADE YOU WAIT THIS LONG, I AM SO SORRY! I got a new laptop so in the middle of changing all my stuff around, I didn't really get a chance to write for you! I will try and be a bit more regular at updating, but its getting towards the end of the school year and I just got a saturday job so I really don't have much free time at the moment! I am so sorry!**

* * *

Christine woke slowly, coming out of her dream with a small smile on her face. She'd dreamt of her and Erik's future, and their soon to be born son. She looked up from her place on Erik's chest to see that he was still asleep. She reached up and placed her fingers on Erik's unmasked cheek, stroking the flesh delicately and affectionately. He leaned in to her touch, a small smile gracing his features as he woke up.

'Morning my darling, happy birthday!'

Erik reached up his hand to lace it with Christine's, and then brought her hand to his lips. Christine couldn't help but smile in delight. She would never get used to waking up in such a perfect way.

'Morning angel, thank you'

Christine sat up, placing her hands on Erik's bare chest. Erik's eyes immediately fell to her stomach, and he sat upright so he could place his hands on it.

'Less than a month until we finally meet our little one'

'I can't wait my angel'

Christine turned so her back pressed against Erik's, and his hands wrapped around her front and played with the thin fabric of her nightgown.

'My dear Christine, why do you still call me angel? Isn't that a thing of the past'

'You are the definition of the angel of music my father described to me for years before he died'

'Will you tell me?'

'My father said an angel of music would come to me, and teach me the wonders of music. The angel would help me sing and help my voice soar above the others. He told me that this angel would protect me from every bad thing in my life, and I would never go a day without this angel making me feel the importance of the music around us. You are than angel Erik, can't you see it? Every day of my life since the day we met you have made the music around us the most important thing. You taught me to sing, you helped me to get a job singing in a beautiful place and I love you everyday for it. My father would be happy to see me with you angel, he would have adored you.'

Erik's eyes filled with tears of joy at Christine's words. He could never quite believe this woman was the most important thing in his life now. He placed his hands lightly on Christine's chin, and turned her face to allow him to kiss her.

'He sounds like a wonderful man Christine'

'He was, he really was'

'What was his name?'

'Gustave, Gustave Daae'

* * *

The couple must have fallen asleep, because before they knew it they were being woken by the sound if shouting and clattering in the kitchen.

'Erik, Erik there's someone in the house'

The pair listened carefully, before a high pitch voice came above the rest.

'I knew giving Fleck a key was a bad idea'

* * *

Fleck smacked Gangle lightly round the head, annoyed that he'd dropped the plates all over the floor with a large clatter.

'Shh this is supposed to be a surprise for Erik, you're ruining it all!'

'If I went back to bed and pretended I didn't hear any of you, would you be less likely to skin Gangle alive?'

The trio turned to the doorway, and looked at Erik and Christine with sheepish looks on their faces. They couldn't help but smile innocently, trying to pretend they weren't up to no good, but Erik wasn't fooled.

'Fleck, what exactly are you three doing?'

'Well after the show yesterday, Christine told me it was your birthday today, and I wanted to bake you a cake, but these two idiots cannot understand the word silence.'

Fleck watched as Christine placed a kiss on his cheek, muttering something in to his ear in French, causing him to grin like a school boy. She walked off, giggling to herself, and Fleck had a feeling they were up to something.

* * *

After giving Christine and Erik a chance to get changed, Fleck waited eagerly for them in the kitchen. Christine and Erik had decided that a group effort to bake a cake would be far less disastrous.

Erik sat on the edge of the bed, watching Christine pin back her curls and clasp her favourite necklace around her neck.

'Who would have thought that I, the Phantom of the opera, would be baking a cake on his birthday with his perfect wife and his slightly mad friends?'

'Are you missing being able to scare the living out of unsuspecting victims?'

'Its not that, I just never thought I would be the kind of man to live such a perfect life.'

Calmly and gracefully, Christine walked towards Erik with a smile on her face.

'And now here you are, the perfect man living the perfect life, one you truly deserve'

Erik reached forward and pulled Christine on to his lap, kissing her lightly. Christine deepened the kiss and they were lost in the moment, until they heard the door swing open.

'Come on you two, I want to bake a cake!'

* * *

The kitchen sides were painted with the remains of cake batter and icing sugar, and every participant in the attempt to make a cake was covered with an equally thick coating of the stuff. They all looked at the lopsided pile of cake on the counter, and couldn't help but giggle, until they were all lost in a fit of laughter.

'Wow, you truly are amazing chefs'

'Well Erik if you'd actually helped it may have gone better!'

'Fleck, Erik, do not start arguing! I'm off to wash this stuff out of my hair, I want my kitchen nice and tidy when I come back, and there better be a slice of cake left for me'

Christine walked off towards the bathroom, laughing to herself at the fun that had taken place over the past few hours. She couldn't help but watch Erik, thinking about what he said earlier. He used to be the infamous phantom, and now he was soon to be a father. She almost couldn't believe he was the same man, but his eyes never changed and they reminded her that his past was forever with him, but his future was going to be the bets she could make it. His eyes were always full of love and adoration, and it made Christine feel warm inside to know she was that loved.

'Day dreaming again are we?'

'Well, little Lotte always thought of everything and nothing'

Erik chuckled quietly as he walked over to her place near the sink, her flour-coated curls making trails all over her back.

'Need help washing it all out darling?'

'That would be wonderful Erik'

Erik ran her curls under the water, taking care to avoid splashing her clothes and face with the water. He gently massaged her scalp as he began to think.

The soft touch of Erik's hands gently brushing through her hair could have easily lulled Christine to sleep. Her eyes were shut as she let her mind wander over the days activities. As sleep slowly began to take over, a shooting pain ran across her stomach. Her eyes flew open and she bolted upright, clasping her hands over her stomach.

'Christine, did I hurt you? I'm so sorry darling, I didn't mean to'

'Its not that Erik'

'Then what is it?'

'I think the baby may be coming'

* * *

**I thought if I left you like this, it would encourage me to update sooner as I know how horrible it is when someone leaves you on a cliff hanger! **

**Until next time,**

**Cody xxx**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello my darlings! I am not even to going to bother continuously apologising for taking so long to update, because there is no word in the English language that sums up how sorry I am! This chapter was quite difficult to write, as I obviously haven't gone through this experience myself, so I hope you find it okay!**

* * *

Erik began to panic. What was he supposed to do? Did he phone for a doctor? Take her to the hospital? Was it too early? As much as he didn't want to think it, Erik couldn't help but feel that something could be wrong. Christine wasn't due for another two weeks, why was she going in to labour now?

'Erik?'

Erik's head whipped round, turning to face where the voice had come from. Christine was sat in the chair, looking on as Erik panicked for the previous five minutes.

'What is it darling?'

'Calm down you silly man, this is completely normal!'

'But isn't it early my angel? Doesn't that mean something is wrong?'

'The midwife told me that around two weeks before the due date the baby is almost fully developed. A lot of women go in to labour early, often a lot earlier than this. While I appreciate your concern darling, you have nothing to worry about.'

Christine couldn't help but giggle slightly as Erik's features began to noticeably relax. He knelt down in front of her and placed a tender kiss to her lips, blushing slightly with embarrassment. The midwife had told her that a lot of the time a husband panics more than the wives, simply because they can't do anything but look on. Christine couldn't help but feel flattered by the immediate concern Erik felt. If this had been Raoul, how different would it have been? A thumb trailing across her cheek brought her out of her thoughts, and she immediately wrapped her arms around Erik's shoulders.

* * *

Erik clutched Christine's hand as he guided her to the waiting carriage. Fleck and Squelch were walking behind carrying Christine's bags and a few items of clothing and toys for the baby. Gangle had been sent to Phantasma to tell the other workers about the boss's wife going in to labour. The entire group of performers were close with both Erik and Christine, and had demanded to know the minute she went in to labour.

A sniffle was heard from the two following Christine and Erik, and Erik couldn't help but roll his eyes, causing a smirk to appear on Christine's face. Fleck had been crying for what felt like an eternity since Christine announced that the baby was on its way, while in reality it was only four hours. The huge, consistent tears of happiness that had been falling since the moment Christine told her she was having contractions. The contractions were closer together now, and Christine had finally decided that, much to Erik's relief, now was the appropriate time to go to the hospital. He had been wanting to take her down there for hours now, but she had continuously told him that it was pointless until her contractions were much closer.

Erik couldn't stand the flashes of pain shooting across Christine's face. The way her nose would wrinkle and her brows would furrow in anguish. Christine had managed to stay calm and relaxed, even as the contractions got much closer together and lasted for far longer. In Erik's opinion, setting off to the hospital in the carriage was the best idea Christine had had yet. He felt much better knowing she would soon be in the care of medical professionals and they would be able to care for his family correctly. Erik couldn't quite believe he would soon have a family, after waiting months they would finally get to meet their little bundle of joy. Slowly, Erik dropped his head next to Christine's bump, hidden away under her dress and jacket, and whispered quietly.

'Not long now little one'

Christine couldn't help but let a beaming smile spread across her face.

* * *

Could the clock tick any slower? Eight hours had passed since Christine had first went in to labour, and only now was she ready to push. Erik never left her side for a moment, dabbing at her forehead with a damp cloth and pushing her chocolate brown curls away from her face, placing a kiss on her temple. In any way he could, he tried to provide her with a sense of comfort, and make her feel as relaxed as possible. The doctor and nurse were insistent that Erik should leave the room, but after refusing and nearly turning back in to the Phantom in that moment, Christine had told them in a calm and composed voice that she wanted him to stay.

'Mrs Leroux, it's time for you to push'

In that moment, Erik could have sworn Christine squeezed his hand so hard she could have broken it if she'd liked. Keeping quiet, he muttered gentle encouragements in her ear as she began to push, following the counts the nurse gave her, and putting every ounce of her strength in to it.

'Once more Mrs Leroux, we can see the head, we just need the shoulders and then this will all be over'

With one final push, a very bruised hand for Erik, and a scream of pain from Christine that Erik would never truly be able to wipe from his mind, the high pitch cries of their son filled the room.

* * *

Holding his baby for the first time, his wife laying exhausted in his arms and she played with their sons tiny fingers, he couldn't help but feel overwhelmed at the vast differences to the life he was living and the one he expected to live. He, the great Phantom of the Opera, was a father and husband to the two most perfect human beings in the world. He bent over slightly, taking care not to hurt his son, and placed a kiss to his wife's lips. Christine's face lit up, and she kissed him back happily, nothing, not anyone could have ruined that moment for them. That was until they met Fleck.

'Oh my God you two, the doctor told us you had the baby and you haven't brought it to see me yet, I am offended! Everyone's waiting for you two, come to the waiting room!'

Before the even had a chance to respond, she flew back out the room with a mischievous grin on her face.

'Erik I'm worried, she's up to something.'

'Plotting to steal our little man, most probably'

'I can't believe we guessed correctly, we predicted a boy, and here we have the most gorgeous son in existence'

'And I have the most gorgeous wife.'

The two smiled at each other, and simultaneously looked down at the baby in Erik's arms, wrapped up in a beautiful blanket, and watching the pair with an inquisitive look in his amber eyes. Christine whispered in her sons ear, loud enough for Erik to hear.

'The question is, my son, what do we call you?'

'I have an idea'

Before Erik had a chance to tell Christine, Fleck burst in to the room once more, shouting a loud 'hurry up!' at the pair before dashing off.

'I suppose we should do as she asks.'

Handing the baby to Christine, Erik stood up, placing his mask on before taking the little one back out of her arms, holding him delicately. He held out his other arm to Christine, help her out of bed and providing some support for her tired body. They walked towards the waiting room, expecting Squelch, Gangle and Fleck to be waiting, desperate to finally meet the baby, but they were so very wrong.

Swinging open the door, nothing would have prepared the little family for what waited for them. The entire cast of crew of Phantasma sat in the waiting room, cheering when the three came in to the room. This had been no way near what Erik had expected, he honestly never thought people cared this much. Taking a step forward, he looked around the room, shushing the group and preparing to speak.

'Everyone, meet our son, Gustave Leroux'

Christine had never been more honoured by her husband, and she buried her face in his chest to hide the tears.

* * *

**I think something went wrong with the formatting in this chapter... strange.**

**Only the epilogue to go guys! :( **


	22. Authors Note

**GUYS I AM IN DESPERATE NEED OF YOUR HELP!**

A little while ago i read a story about Christine and Raoul's daughter falling in love with Erik. He'd been sending her presents for years and the only other person who knew was her uncle Phillipe? They had a child together as well. I really want to read this story again but I cannot remember the name of it or whether it was in the Phantom archive or the LND's one! If anyone can PM the name it would be greatly appreciated!

**I am currently in the process of writing the epilogue as well as writing down my first few ideas for the sequel. I will get the next chapter to you in the next few days :)**


End file.
